Bad desire
by Melianne
Summary: Il était 22h, et Conan avait choisi de rester chez le professeur Agasa. Il ne pouvait décidément pas rentrer chez les Mouri avec une balle encore dans l'épaule. Du CoAi. Ce sera des histoires de quelques chapitres se suivant.
1. Chapitre 1

Il était 22h, et Conan avait choisi de rester chez le professeur Agasa. Il ne pouvait décidément pas rentrer chez les Mouri avec une balle encore dans l'épaule.

Comment ? Retournons quelques heures auparavant, dans une rue de Beika, aux alentours de 16h. Les détectives boys mar-couraient en hurlant dans la rue, surveillés par Conan qui jouait avec son ballon de foot et Ai qui marchait tranquillement, les mains dans le dos. Le ballon de foot lui arriva sur la tête, et elle regarda le jeune homme rajeuni avec un regard de-la-mort-qui-tue. Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et leva ses deux mains à côté de son visage en incriminant le vent. Ai sourit intérieurement, et continua sa route. Toutefois, que Conan perde le contrôle de son ballon était une chose assez étonnante. Donc elle se retourna pour lui demander :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, sorcière ?

-Si tu venais à disparaitre, sur qui je testerai mon nouvel antidote ce soir ?

-Quoi ?! Tu en as fabriqué un nouveau ?! cria t-il.

Elle posa son index sur la bouche de Conan, en lui intimant de la fermer un peu. Ce dernier rougit légèrement en réponse au geste de son amie.

-Oui, tout récemment, et d'ailleurs, atchoum ! snif… j'ai tellement travaillé tard que je me suis affaiblie et me voilà malade depuis hier.

-Ah, alors c'est toi qui a du me filer ce mauvais rhume, ajouta t-il en se moquant gentiment de la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.

-Oui, j'ai essayé de te postillonner dessus toute la journée dessus, tu n'as pas remarqué ?

-Ah-ah-ah. Vraiment très drôle.

-C'est pour ça que tu t'es raté tout à l'heure ?

-Ah oui, ça me lance un peu. Je pense que je dois avoir un peu de fièvre.

-On ferait mieux de repousser le test à plus tard, quand tu seras guéri.

-Hors de question ! En plus, si tu me le dis, c'est qu'il doit être différent des autres, non ?

-À ton aise, Kudo-kun. J'ai une théorie à vérifier sur nos rajeunissements. Mais tu seras consigné chez le professeur. Pas question pour toi d'aller voir Ran et de jouer les Roméos. D'ailleurs, elle ne devait pas venir te chercher pour aller quelque part après l'école ?

-Elle est sortie avec Sonoko à une exposition de bijoux ou je ne sais quoi pas loin d'ici.

Ai ne prit pas la peine de répondre, et Conan recommença à jouer avec son ballon de foot. Conan et Ai continuèrent leur chemin, et soupirèrent quand les enfants entrèrent en trombe dans un magasin pour acheter quelque chose à manger. Ayumi passa la tête par l'encadrement de la porte et cria aux deux enfants qui trainaient :

-Venez, on va acheter des gâteaux ! Je veux que ce soit Ai qui choisisse parce qu'elle est malade aujourd'hui !

L'innocence d'Ayumi avait toujours plu à Ai. Elle qui avait grandit dans la noirceur de l'organisation, voir des enfants s'agiter et être heureux la mettait –plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre- de bonne humeur –enfin, quand il ne lui courait pas trop autour. Elle sourit à sa « meilleure amie » et se dirigea vers elle, Conan la suivant, le ballon sur la tête. Quand les deux jeunes arrivèrent devant la porte, ils virent deux hommes sur le trottoir d'en face. Leur posture et leurs habits les firent s'arrêter immédiatement. Ils portaient un long manteau noir pour l'un et marron foncé pour l'autre, des écharpes remontées jusqu'au nez, et un béret chacun. Chacun des deux se trouva rassuré. Ce n'était pas des hommes en noir.

-Tu as vu ? demanda Ai à Conan.

-Oui. Ils sont suspects… ces grands sacs m'intriguent.

-J'en ai déjà vu des comme ça. À l'organisation, certaines personnes en portaient pour transporter leurs armes.

-On est surement en train de s'imaginer des trucs. Et puis, il n'y a pas de banque dans le coin, que pourraient-ils cambrioler ?

-Je ne sais pas. J'ai appris à écouter nos instincts. Kudo, nous sommes chassés, mais cela nous pousse à chasser aussi. Si tu penses que ces hommes sont des braqueurs, tu devrais appeler la police, il me semble que tu as le numéro de l'inspecteur Takagi, non ?

Les deux hommes jetèrent un coup d'œil à leur montre respective, et d'un signe de tête s'engagèrent pour traverser la route, ils manquèrent de se faire écraser, mais ils ne bronchèrent même pas quand la voiture les klaxonna. Quand ils arrivèrent devant Conan et Ai, ils s'arrêtèrent, et le plus grand des deux dit au téléphone : « On lance le plan, on va prendre des otages. »

Conan entra en trombe dans le magasin suivit d'Ai, avec comme seule pensée « Les enfants sont à l'intérieur ! ». Il faut dire qu'avec le temps, ils protégeaient ces détectives en herbes au péril de leur vie et surtout comme un grand frère et une grande sœur. Pour tromper les deux hommes, ils firent semblant d'aller acheter une glace en le criant.

Conan attrapa la main de Genta et Mitsuhiko, et Ai celle d'Ayumi. Ai courait au fond du magasin et se dirigeait vers les toilettes en suivant Conan, tout en faisant comme si elle était heureuse d'aller chercher à manger. Non mais vraiment, en plus, c'est plein de mauvais sucres ces machins là ! Quand Conan s'arrêta pour se cacher dans un cabinet, il sortit immédiatement son téléphone et appela l'inspecteur Takagi.

-Inspecteur Takagi ?

-Conan ? Tu as un problème ?

-Inspecteur, j'ai besoin que vous écoutiez ce que j'ai à dire avec attention. Mettez sur haut-parleur qu'un maximum de policiers puisse écouter. Maintenant !

L'inspecteur, qui avait appris au fil du temps à faire confiance à Conan, lui obéit, et demanda aux personnes autour de lui d'écouter, en espérant que ce ne soit pas une mauvaise blague, même si le ton sérieux de l'enfant réfutait cette théorie.

-Je suis actuellement dans le konbini dans la rue adjacente à celle du bureau du détective Mouri…

-Rue des Dames.

Conan remercia Ai d'un mouvement de tête, alors que les trois enfants s'étaient tus et commençaient à stresser : Conan avait pris sa voix d'adulte, celle qu'il n'utilisait que rarement, en cas de danger. Ou quand il voulait se la péter un peu à la fin des affaires criminelles auxquelles ils avaient fait face.

-… avec les détectives boys, et deux hommes vont y entrer et prendre tout le monde en otage dans la boutique.

-Quoi ?! Tu en es sur ?! demanda Sato, qui écoutait.

-À 100%. Je les ai entendus parler. Ai aussi. Il y en a un petit et un grand. Le grand porte un long manteau noir, et l'autre un marron. Ils ont tous les deux une écharpe gris foncé qui cache leur visage avec de larges lunettes de soleil, et un béret. Ils portent deux grands sacs que nous soupçonnons être remplis d'armes. Ils ont parlé d'un plan, je ne pense pas que…

Soudainement, des cris se firent retentirent dans le magasin, et les trois enfants crièrent au son de ce qui semblait être une arme à feu. Quatre balles. Ai se mit d'instinct devant Ayumi, et Conan serra les dents. Quelle malchance ! S'il avait réagi ne serait ce que quelques secondes avant, ça aurait pu se passer différemment. Non. Ce n'était pas de la malchance. Il n'avait pas réagi assez vite, et c'était de sa faute. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il en pensait.

-Je vais laisser mon téléphone allumé un maximum, mais je ne risquerai pas de me faire prendre avec, cela pourrait les faire paniquer que je sois au téléphone avec des policiers. Je vous ai donné de l'avance, maintenant à vous de jouer. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire de l'intérieur.

Il mit son téléphone dans sa poche avant que Takagi ou Sato ou même tout le département de la police ne lui dise de se mettre le plus à l'abri. Conan demanda aux enfants de se cacher derrière la porte d'entrée des toilettes. Quand on entrait dans les toilettes, les cabinets se trouvaient en rang sur la gauche, et le long du mur droit se trouvaient les lavabos, la porte s'ouvrant côté lavabos, on pouvait se cacher derrière sans être vus un premier temps. Haibara et Conan ouvrirent tous les robinets pour faire couler l'eau au maximum après avoir discuté quelques secondes, ce qui rassura vaguement les enfants, voyant l'ébauche d'un plan se mettre en place. Mitsuhiko, qui surveillait le couloir par le trou entre la porte et le mur où étaient accrochés les gonds de la porte, devint blême.

-Il y en a un qui arrive. Il … il est armé.

Il se plaqua contre le mur, serré contre Genta et Ayumi, essayant naturellement de trouver du réconfort dans le contact physique. Conan fit un signe à Ai. Elle se plaça dans un cabinet, et savait quoi faire. Conan se cacha dans un placard en dessous des lavabos. Comme quoi, finalement, ça avait un côté pratique d'avoir 7 ans (ou 6, j'ai jamais trop su).

De sa cachette, il entendit l'homme ouvrit lentement la porte. Il tira un coup de feu dans le mur du fond.

-Vous… vous êtes la police ? demanda Haibara d'une petite voix en sortant de sa cachette doucement. Si ça n'avait pas était dans une situation pareille, Conan en aurait profité pour ironiser sur la voix qu'elle venait de prendre, tellement en contraste avec sa voix détachée et apathique qui la caractérisait tant. Evidement, c'était une chance unique, elle ne reparlerai probablement jamais comme ça.

-Non ma jolie, gronda l'homme. Allez, viens avec moi si tu ne veux pas que je te troue la tête.

On peut dire qu'à se moment les détectives boys étaient dans un état de flippe assez accru. Haibara fit mine d'avoir peur et se réfugia à nouveau dans le cabinet.

-Ça ne sert à rien de te cacher, ma jolie.

Dès que l'homme se trouva en face de la jeune enfant dans les toilettes, Conan sortit et lança une fléchette hypodermique si vite que l'homme ne put réagir. Il souffla en le voyant tomber au sol. Genta ferma la porte doucement.

-Yes ! On a réussi !

-Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? demanda Ayumi à Ai après avoir mis son doigt devant sa bouche pour faire comprendre à Genta de se taire un peu.

-Non. M'appeler ma jolie, on aura tout vu décidément.

-Mais non ! C'est vrai que tu es très jolie, pas vrai Conan ? affirma Mitsuhiko indigné, tandis que Conan, affirmant vaguement ce qu'avait dit le jeune garçon, se demandait de quelle façon ils pouvaient passer d'un état sentiment à l'autre de façon si extrême. _Surement l'adrénaline…_ Ai attrapa le téléphone de Conan directement dans sa poche, ce qui le fit rougir, et parla aux policiers.

-Conan en a endormit un, mais ce n'est pas un de ceux que nous avons vu dehors. Lui s'appelle… Claude Friment, déclara t-elle en sortant son portefeuille de la poche droite du manteau. Il n'est pas japonais, mais il doit être européen d'après son nom. Je vous envoie une photo de sa tête pour que vous puissiez l'identifier.

Ai envoya la photo aux policiers qui étaient déjà en chemin. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches et dit :

-Maintenant, on fait quoi ?

-Ils vont se rendre compte qu'il manque à l'appel assez vite non ? demanda Mitsuhiko.

Comme en réponse à sa question, le talkie-walkie de l'homme se mit en marche :

-Hey, Claude. Tu fais quoi ?

Conan mit son nœud papillon en place rapidement sous le regard effrayé des enfants.

-Je… j'étais aux toilettes.

-Tu crois que c'est le moment imbécile ?!

-Je vérifiais que personne n'y était. Les autres sont arrivés ?

-De quoi tu me parles ? Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

-Il y avait des flaques d'eau, je me suis cogné la tête en glissant et je suis un peu étourdi mais ça va passer. J'arrive dans quelques minutes, je me passe la tête sous l'eau pour retrouver mes esprits. Conan coupa cours la discussion en cessant la communication.

-On a eu chaud… fiouuu…

-Tu es trop fort ! le félicita Ayumi.

Conan alla ramasser l'arme de l'homme en question. « Hum… je ne connais pas bien ce type d'arme. » Ai lui prit des mains.

-Fais-moi voir ça, petit détective.

Elle désarma le pistolet en murmurant des choses pour elle-même. _Calibre neuf… Un beretta 92… Etonnant…_ Elle regarda les dix balles restantes, et les pris, en plus de rajouter la sécurité, puis elle alla le poser à côté de l'homme.

-J'ai suivi des cours tu-sais-où, chuchota t-elle à Conan, avant de dire aux enfants qu'elle avait vu ça dans un film. Décidemment, ces films étaient vraiment une excuse formidable. Elle cacha les balles dans un des placards situés en dessous des lavabos, et reprit la parole : Il ne restait que dix balles sur les quinze normalement dans la recharge, c'est lui qui a du tiré tout à l'heure, avec un peu de chance l'autre n'en a pas. Même si avec les sacs que l'on a vu, c'est peu probable.

Conan la regarda d'un air dépité. Elle souleva les sourcils en disant :

-L'espoir fait vivre non ?

Conan coupa court à ce deuxième semblant de communication, ce n'était le moment de s'embarquer dans ces discussions infinies qu'il pouvait avoir avec Haibara sur n'importe quel sujet. L'eau commençait à déborder de toutes les vasques, et des flaques se formaient au sol. Conan demanda aux enfants de sortir prudemment, et bidouilla un sèche-cheveux qu'il laissa trainer au sol.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Conan ? demanda Genta, intrigué.

-Il a mis un appareil électrique dans une flaque d'eau, donc si on marche dedans, on est électrisé, lui expliqua Mitsuhiko.

-Comme ça, le prochain qui vient sera KO lui aussi, c'est ça ? finit de demander Ayumi.

-J'ai réglé la puissance pour que ça ne tue pas, ne vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Conan. Si on compte ceux de dehors, on en a vu trois. En espérant que l'un des deux tombe dans ce piège, ce sera plus facile pour la police d'intervenir.

 _« Quand même, toute cette histoire m'intrigue. Pourquoi braquer une boutique ? Ne serait-il pas plus rentable de braquer une bijouterie ? Et quelle est cette histoire de « plan » ? Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille… »_

Les policiers au téléphone leur firent savoir qu'ils étaient devant la boutique. Ils avaient identifié l'homme. C'était apparemment une personne déjà connue de la police japonaise, mais surtout française; il y avait un mandat d'arrêt à son nom. C'était un ancien soldat. Ai chuchota :

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait ce genre d'armes… (elle est utilisée dans l'armée française).

Des rumeurs disaient qu'il était au Japon et qu'il avait rejoint une bande, mais rien n'était sur, et Interpol n'avait aucune information sur ses récentes activités. Au moins, ce dernier n'avait jamais blessé ou tué quelqu'un au cours de ses braquages divers et variés. Conan fut rassuré : c'étaient des pros. Il expliqua aux enfants que tuer des otages n'était jamais une bonne idée et que cela arrivait avec les débutants dans la panique, donc ils étaient plus ou moins en sécurité. Pour le moment.

Conan se rapprocha du début du couloir en laissant les autres dans la réserve, au fond du magasin, dans l'espoir d'apprendre quelque chose et de pouvoir attirer le dernier homme. S'il n'en restait que deux, et qu'il pouvait communiquer la position du second à la police après avoir assommé le premier, alors ce serait vie réglé.

Quelques minutes avant, dans la boutique, les braqueurs avaient baissé les rideaux de fer, et l'éclairage grésillant du magasin n'aidait pas vraiment les otages à se calmer. Conan fut surpris de voir quatre hommes se tenir debout et tourner autour d'une bande de personnes totalement effrayée qui peinait à tenir sur ses jambes. Maintenant qu'ils étaient cinq -quatre avec Claude qui faisait de beaux rêves dans les toilettes- ils pouvaient mettre leur plan en place. Un des quatre, celui qui avait le visage couvert par un masque, prit son talkie walkie et dit :

-C'est bon. Tu peux lancer l'opération, j'ai les otages.

 _" Lancer l'opération? Il y a encore des hommes à l'extérieur ?"_

L'homme en question alla expliquer cet appel à ses hommes un peu plus loin, aussi Conan n'entendit pas cette précision. Il nota tout de même que l'homme au masque devait être le chef. Ce dernier râla.

-Bon, Claude commence à me saouler. Quelqu'un va le chercher dans une minute s'il n'est pas là.

 _"Olala, ça c'est pas une bonne idée, on va se faire prendre."_

-D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne que les flics soient déjà là. Ils sont arrivés bien plus vite que prévu. Quelqu'un les a prévenus. Alors, c'est qui ?! Hein ?!

Il venait de crier ça aux otages, qui frémirent de peur. Personne ne répondit. Un enfant se mit à pleurer.

-Bah, de toute façon, ça ne change rien. On les fait poireauter encore quelques minutes puis on prend contact, ok ? Mickael, tu t'en charges mais tu ne dis rien sans ma présence, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? Terry, part chercher Claude.

Conan courra retrouver ses amis dans la réserve avant que ce Terry ne le voit. Il leur raconta ce qu'il avait entendu. Plus il réfléchissait, et moins cela avait de sens. Pourquoi ne pas craindre les policiers ? Il ne savait pas. Ils entendirent le fameux Terry arriver dans les couloirs en appelant son acolyte.

Les détectives boys se regardèrent en paniquant. Heureusement, leur piège d'eau marcha à merveille, et ils entendirent l'homme griller, crier et tomber au sol. Conan espéra très fort que les autres braqueurs n'auraient rien entendu, et remercia l'enfant qui s'était mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Tout le monde souffla, et Conan prévint les policiers qu'ils en avaient mis un deuxième hors d'état de nuire, et tout le monde sortit de la réserve pour aller voir l'état de Terry, l'homme-électrique. Une ombre apparut soudainement devant eux. Si Ai et Conan comprirent tout de suite ce qu'il se passait, les détectives boys continuèrent à marcher comme si de rien n'était. Ai regarda Conan qui raccrocha en une fraction de seconde. Hors de question de se mettre encore plus en danger. Une voix rauque se fit entendre.

-Alors comme ça, on joue aux héros les enfants ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre second

Le stress. On parle de stress quand on a un devoir, ou alors quand on est un espion américain capturé par les méchants étrangers. Dans les deux cas, on stresse, mais dans le cas du devoir ça peut être un bon stress (yipi je stresse donc je travaille plus(se) –sinon on pouvait comprendre le contraire), on l'appelle l'eustress. Celui qui nous donne mal au ventre et qui nous effraie, c'est le distress.

Donc, en ce moment, les otages de la boutique étaient dans une situation où ils ressentaient un distress insoutenable. Cela faisait un moment qu'ils étaient debout à attendre que le braquage se finisse, dans cette boutique où ils venaient juste faire leurs courses. Mais est ce qu'il finirait un jour, ou bien quand il se finirait, les otages ne seraient plus de ce monde pour y assister ? Le petit détective se posait cette question. Allaient-ils tous survivre ? Heureusement pour tout le monde, pour Conan le stress était plus une sorte de boost de fin de niveau d'un jeu vidéo, autrement dit de l'eustress. Il y avait une autre personne qui n'était pas le moins du monde effrayée par des bandits qu'elle aurait aisément pu qualifier de pacotille. Qui pourrait faire le poids face à ses détraqueurs, vraiment ? Elle bailla même, ce qui exaspéra Conan, qui la regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Haibara, tu pourrais m'aider un peu au lieu de t'ennuyer.

-Que veux-tu… On n'aurait pas du se faire prendre en premier lieu.

En effet, quelques minutes avant, les détectives boys s'étaient fait attraper.

En entendant la voix les interpeler, les DB s'étaient retournés lentement. L'homme avait attrapé Ai et Conan par le haut du t-shirt, en les étranglant à moitié.

-Vous, les trois gamins, ne pensez même pas à courir sinon je tue vos deux copains.

Conan n'avait plus de fléchette hypodermique, et il aurait voulu pouvoir hurler à ses amis de fuir, de sortir du magasin le plus vite possible et de ne pas se retourner en partant pour être sains et saufs, et d'échapper à toute cette histoire. Il savait très bien que courir ne servait à rien parce que toutes les issues étaient bloquées et que de toutes manières il restait encore deux braqueurs dans le hall du magasin, hélas fuir devant plus fort que soit est finalement un reflexe naturel de survie.

Cependant les trois jeunes enfants avaient développé au contact des deux adultes rajeunis un comportement qu'ils avaient acquis au cours de leurs aventures avec Conan et Haibara. En effet, là où des enfants normaux se seraient enfuis en courant et en pleurant, les détectives boys gardèrent plus ou moins leur calme en se battant contre leur instinct primaire de survie. Car si à l'époque des chasseurs-cueilleurs, face à des mammouths il était utile, face à un homme armé et enfermés dans un magasin en cours de braquage, son utilité était réduite à néant. Mitsuhiko serra les poings jusqu'à se faire mal à la paume de la main et aux articulations des doigts.

-C'est bon. On ne va pas s'enfuir, laissez les descendre, ils doivent avoir du mal à respirer.

L'homme les regarda, avec un air étonné sur le visage, bien que personne autour de lui ne pouvait le voir (et oui, il était masqué souvenez vous). En effet, il aurait pensé que les enfants se mettent à pleurer et qu'ils essaieraient de lui échapper. Il n'y prêta pas attention très longtemps, ce qui lui importait étant surtout ce qui allait se passer après. Il laissa ses collègues dans les toilettes en se disant qu'il recruterait ces enfants quand ils seront adultes. C'est ainsi qu'il amena les DB au milieu des autres otages, qui les regardaient avec stupeur. Après tout, ce n'était que des enfants. Ce que les gens ne savaient pas par contre c'était que deux d'entre eux étaient des génies rapetissés. Effectivement, quand les otages avaient vus deux braqueurs ne plus revenir, ils avaient tous pensé qu'une personne de la police était là, les plus imaginatifs s'étant attendus à voir apparaitre le célèbre espion britannique qui a vraiment trop-trop-trop la classe.

Quelques minutes étaient passées depuis qu'ils les avaient ramenés du fond du magasin, et Conan désespérait de trouver un indice qui pourrait l'aider à les sortir de ce mauvais pas. Il lui manquait trop d'information pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment des incohérences qu'il avait relevé ici et là. Quand les trois hommes se réunirent pour discuter, Conan tendit l'oreille, et demanda aux autres de faire pareil, au cas où il manquerait une partie de la conversation.

-Claude et Terry sont hors jeu. Si ils se réveillent, on les embarque, sinon, tant pis.

Les deux hommes déglutirent avec difficulté. Ils se regardèrent d'un air « on n'a pas intérêt à se louper mon gars ». Conan frissonna. À quel point pouvait-il n'en avoir rien à faire que les policiers attrapent les deux gars et témoignent contre lui ? Quelque chose lui échappait, décidemment. Un des deux hommes sortit un téléphone noir de sa poche qu'il avait pris dans le bureau du magasin, et tapota dessus. Il mit en haut parleur et le tendit au chef :

-La police est au téléphone.

Le chef prit le téléphone des mains de son subordonné brutalement et un sourire carnassier se dessina sur son visage.

-Allo la police ?

-Êtes-vous la personne responsable de ce braquage ?

-C'est bien moi qui suis en charge.

Jusque là, on pourrait croire à un coup de fil de courtoisie.

-Très bien. Je suppose que vous avez des conditions pour relâcher les otages ?

-Je veux 300 millions de yens (=2.200.000 euros environ).

-Combien ?!

-Mais vous êtes complètement malade !

Les enfants avaient reconnu la voix de l'inspectrice Sato au téléphone.

-300 millions sinon je commence à tuer les otages un par un. Vous avez deux heures.

Il raccrocha.

Chez les policiers, personne n'osa parler. Sato abattit son poing sur la table, et Takagi semblait complètement désemparé. Quand ils avaient eu Conan au téléphone, les policiers qui s'occupaient des braquages avaient pris le relai, cependant les deux amants avaient insisté pour les suivre, ils étaient trop inquiets pour les enfants. Le négociateur, un homme de la quarantaine habillé de manière décontractée, avança :

-En deux heures, c'est impossible, n'est ce pas ?

-Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait avoir autant d'argent si vite, déclara péniblement un policier dans le camion.

-Il faut que l'on trouve cet argent, ou qu'on le rappelle pour avoir plus de temps, dit un autre.

-Il faut surtout qu'on trouve un moyen d'évacuer les otages ! cria à moitié Sato.

-Je sais, inspecteur, c'est ce que nous nous efforçons de faire. Vous avez perdu contact avec votre informateur depuis combien de temps ?

-Il y a quelques minutes.

-On peut penser qu'ils ont été pris, s'ils ont coupé le contact. Donc nous n'avons plus aucun moyen de savoir ce qu'il se passe dedans.

-Et en plus, cela a peut être énervé les braqueurs de trouver des collègues policiers à l'intérieur.

-Hein ? Des collègues ? Mais ce sont des enfants ! Ils sont à l'école primaire ! s'écria Sato.

-Mais ils ont assommé deux braqueurs !

-Ils sont assez… matures, expliqua Takagi. Le premier braqueur a glissé dans les toilettes qu'ils avaient remplies d'eau, c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dit, et le deuxième a été électrisé. Ils ont désarmé le premier, mais on les soupçonne d'avoir beaucoup d'armes. Il reste trois braqueurs pour le moment. On ne peut pas forcer l'entrée ?

-Beaucoup trop dangereux, inspecteur. Imaginez que l'on force l'entrée et qu'ils tuent des otages en représailles. On ne peut pas risquer leurs vies.

Takagi le savait déjà, mais il devait poser la question pour en être sur à 100%.

-Une équipe va se charger de trouver l'argent, et l'autre va examiner les lieux en profondeur sur les plans de la ville, voir s'il n'existe aucun autre accès. Allez, tout le monde au travail ! ordonna le chef des policiers qui était dans le camion depuis le début et qui tentait lui aussi de donner un sens à toute cette histoire. Etait ce seulement une histoire d'argent ? Ou y avait-il autre chose derrière ? Prendre des otages ici n'était pas très malin, les variables étaient trop nombreuses : le nombre de personnes à l'intérieur, la présence ou non de policiers… Il passa sa main sur son visage en priant pour que cette histoire se finisse bien.

À l'intérieur, les gens commençaient à paniquer. Le « tuer les otages un par un » n'avait pas aidé à calmer tout le monde. Et puis, ils commençaient à fatiguer d'être debout depuis le début. Soudainement, une voix attira toute l'attention, celle des braqueurs comme celle des otages :

-Cette femme est enceinte d'environ huit mois, elle est debout depuis une heure, elle commence à avoir du mal à déglutir, elle transpire et elle grimace. Si vous ne voulez avoir à faire à un accouchement prématuré pendant votre braquage, je vous conseille d'aller lui chercher un canapé ou au pire deux chaises pour qu'elle s'allonge. Prenez lui de l'eau qu'elle se réhydrate, et avec un maximum de magnésium, c'est bon pour la tension et ça peut aider à retarder les contractions.

Conan regarda Haibara comme si elle venait de provoquer un ouragan. Qui aurait l'idée de donner des ordres à des braqueurs ?

-Et je vous conseille de le faire vite. Elle ne tiendra pas longtemps.

Ok. Cette fois ci, elle avait perdu la tête.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes gamine ? Tu veux que je te mette une balle ?

Le braqueur qui venait de s'approcher d'elle pointa son arme sur la fillette auburn, qui ne broncha pas.

-Pointez une arme sur mon visage et hurlez autant que vous voulez, mais dans quelques minutes quand les contractions commenceront, ce sera elle qui hurlera.

L'homme grogna et enleva la sécurité de son arme pour menacer la scientifique qui la ramenait un peu trop à son goût. Conan allait réagir et calmer le jeu, mais le chef prit la parole. Il demanda à la femme enceinte :

-Est-ce la vérité ?

-Oui. Je ne me sens… vraiment pas bien…

-Vous deux, allez chercher ce canapé dans le bureau, et prenez l'eau. Toi la gamine, la prochaine fois, sois moins insolente.

Alors que les deux hommes allèrent chercher le canapé, Conan en profita pour parler à Haibara :

-He ho, tu as failli te faire tuer je te signale. Sois moins provocante la prochaine fois, ce ne sont peut être pas Gin ou Vermouth, mais ils sont dangereux.

-C'est vrai, mais regarde : s'il avait vraiment voulu nous tuer à la fin, il m'aurait ignorée. Donc il compte s'en sortir sans tuer les otages.

Conan l'avait remarqué aussi. Leur chance de survie venait de s'accroitre.

Une heure plus tard, les policiers avaient rappelé, mais les braqueurs avaient été intransigeants. Apparemment, ils commençaient à essayer de réunir l'argent pour sauver les otages. Conan n'y croyait pas un instant : c'était impossible à faire dans un laps de temps si court. La femme enceinte avait repris ses esprits et était allongée, elle buvait tant bien que mal toute la bouteille d'eau, comme lui avait d-ordonné Haibara. Conan parla à cette dernière :

-Récapitulons : ils ont forcément des hommes à l'extérieur s'ils veulent fuir. Mais le chef s'en fiche de prendre tout ses acolytes avec lui, donc il est vraiment très sur de lui, il sait qu'il ne sera pas retrouver. Demander autant d'argent n'a aucun sens, il sait très bien qu'on ne peut pas réunir autant d'argent si vite, sauf si on s'appelle Suzuki. Il y a donc quelque chose derrière ça... Et puis, la femme enceinte : s'il se fichait des otages et qu'il comptait nous tuer, elle serait probablement déjà morte.

-Cette histoire de "plan" qui te tracasse et que nous dont nous avons entendu parler dehors, tu ne penses pas que c'était un appel destiné aux hommes qui devaient déjà être à l'intérieur ? Après tout, il a juste dit « On lance le plan, on va prendre les otages. »

-Tu as reconnu sa voix aussi, Haibara, c'est l'homme qui nous a attrapé et qui est le chef, je crois avoir entendu qu'il s'appelle Ursus. Cette phrase, on dirait que prendre les otages n'est qu'une partie du plan, le début si c'est le lancement. Depuis ça, il ne s'est rien passé à part les coups de fil aux policiers qui ne mènent à rien, donc il reste encore des choses à venir ? Il a dit à son collègue au téléphone tout à l'heure de lancer l'opération. Je pensais que c'était pour son extraction, mais après tout ce bazar, je n'en suis plus sur. De plus, on pourrait considérer cette phrase come un deuxième début… Un deuxième plan ?

Alors que Conan réfléchissait, la main sur le menton, le fameux Ursus sorti son talkie walkie de sa poche, tandis que les deux autres étaient partis faire un tour sur son ordre.

-Aquilae ?

Quelques secondes passèrent.

-Allo ?

-…

-Tout se déroule selon notre plan. J'ai les otages et je leur ai demandé les 300 millions.

-…

-Je te dis à bientôt pour une nouvelle vie, Aquilae.

Conan, le coude posé sur le genou, et la tête sur la main, regarda la jeune scientifique :

-Etrange, comme prénom.

-Surement un nom de code, non ?

-Hum…

Alors que l'homme en question baissa sa main pour mettre son téléphone dans sa poche, Conan put voir deux gourmettes à son poignet. Une avec un aigle, et l'autre avec un ours. Sur celle de l'aigle, on pouvait lire « Brother », soit frère en anglais. C'était le seul signe distinctif que Conan put apercevoir de l'homme, alors il le grava dans sa mémoire, et à coups de marteau s'il vous plait.

Quand la conversation fut terminée, Conan passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Quelque chose avait attiré son attention, à l'instant. Quelque chose de différent. Un indice primordial, mais qu'il n'arrivait pas à dégager de son esprit. Genta chuchota à Mitsuhiko :

-Il est drôlement bizarre son talkie-walkie.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Genta ?

-Le monsieur mettait beaucoup de temps à répondre, c'était pas comme dans les films.

-Evidement, on est dans la vraie vie ! Arrête de parler, il ne faut pas les énerver.

La conversation anodine des enfants frappa Conan : c'était ça. Le temps de réponse était trop long pour être simplement transmit d'un talkie walkie à un autre. Il devait y avoir un intermédiaire entre les deux pour que ça prenne autant de temps. La distance maximale d'un talkie walkie basique est d'environ 200-300m en ville. S'il y a un intermédiaire, ça veut dire que son complice est à cinq cents mètre, soit une rue ou deux adjacentes. Mais pourquoi être aussi loin du lieu du braquage ? Tous les regards sont portés sur la boutique, personne ne se ferait repérer. Il devait y avoir des dizaines de personnes qui trainaient autour du braquage, et dix fois plus de journalistes. De plus, il parlait comme s'ils allaient gagner de l'argent, or c'était plutôt mal parti avec les policiers. Ursus avait forcément une idée derrière la tête. S'il ne comptait pas gagner de l'argent comme ça, que va-t-il faire ? Ou alors, leur but n'est pas l'argent… S'il demande quelque chose d'impossible aux policiers, puis quelque chose de plus simple, alors il l'obtiendrait plus facilement. Cela n'expliquait pas ce coup de fil à cet Aquilae, qui devait être la même personne à qui il avait téléphoné deux fois : devant la boutique, et quand Conan les espionnaient. Mais tout cela n'était que des suppositions.

Une demi-heure passa sans que rien n'arrive, aussi bien du côté des policiers que de celui des braqueurs. Personne ne bougeait, les otages se taisaient, et on pouvait juste entendre les respirations plus ou moins saccadées des diverses personnes qui étaient présentes, ainsi que le grésillement des néons flanqués au plafond. Plus le temps avançait, et plus les personnes retenues contre leur gré prenaient peur, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant la deadline finale qui mènerait soit à leur relâchement, soit à la mort d'un d'entre eux, utilisée comme motivation pour les policiers.

Soudainement, alors qu'il n'avait pas bougé depuis plusieurs minutes, le boss se leva.

-Je vais voir les deux autres.

Alors qu'il était partit depuis quelques minutes, le courant se coupa. Quelques personnes crièrent de peur, et on entendit des bruits sourds : des gens étaient tombés au sol. Un des deux braqueurs interpella l'autre :

-C'était prévu ça ?

 _Les policiers ? Ils tentent d'entrer de force ?_ Au milieu des cris, Conan essayait de comprendre quelque chose, il sentit que Haibara s'agitait aussi. Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko attrapèrent les mains de leurs amis, pour qu'ils ne perdent pas contact. Les deux braqueurs hurlaient aux gens de ne pas bouger et les menaçaient de tirer dans la foule. Conan et Haibara sentaient bien que les deux perdaient pied, et que cela n'était pas bon du tout pour la sécurité des personnes. Soudainement, deux coups de feu partirent. Les otages hurlèrent, coururent, tombèrent, s'affolèrent. Conan écrasa Haibara au sol, en tirant le reste des détectives boys avec lui. Conan cria pour se faire entendre :

-Mettez vous tout au sol ! Haibara ! Les enfants n'ont rien ?

-Non, personne n'a été blessé !

-Tu as vu d'où sont partis les coups de feu ?

-Non, il y a trop d'adultes autour de nous, je n'ai rien vu, et tu m'as plaquée au sol, je te rappelle !

Et soudain, de la lumière aveugla tout le monde. Une marée humaine de policiers entra en trombe dans le magasin.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Defectum

Les otages coururent vers cette source de lumière. Sortir. Fuir. Le plus loin possible. Nous revoilà à notre instinct de base dont je vous parlais. Quand on a peur, on fuit. Et c'est exactement ce que les gens de cette foule faisaient. Ils se heurtèrent aux policiers de plein fouet. Ces derniers les laissèrent sortir un par un, et ils étaient accueillis de l'autre côté par une myriade d'hommes de la loi, ou de médecins. La rue avait été bouclée, et personne n'allait ni ne venait, et s'il était autorisée, c'était après une fouille méticuleuse et une autorisation spéciale.

Ayumi, Genta et Mitsuhiko n'étaient pas sortis. Conan et Haibara, qui avaient étaient entrainés par la foule quand les policiers étaient entrés, luttaient contre le courant pour retourner chercher les enfants. Conan priait pour qu'ils ne se soient pas fait prendre comme monnaie d'échange pour la liberté des braqueurs. La lumière n'était toujours pas revenue, et comme il faisait maintenant nuit dehors, il ne les voyait pas. À force d'hurler leur nom, il les entendit répondre. Il se dirigea le plus vite possible vers eux, Haibara sur ses talons. Ils sentirent tous les deux une vague de soulagement en les voyant devant la jeune femme enceinte, bras ouverts pour la protéger. Elle avait une grimace horrible sur la figure. Haibara la regarda attentivement quelques secondes, puis elle se retourna pour observer la situation. Les policiers étaient partout. Ils ne risquaient plus rien.

-Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, allez chercher un médecin dehors, elle a des contractions, il faut l'emmener en vitesse à l'hôpital.

-On y va !

Dès que les enfants furent partis, une autre voix surgit de la pénombre :

-Les enfants ! Vous allez bien ?

-Inspecteur Takagi !

-Conan, quelqu'un a été blessé ? Les autres vont bien ?

-Non, on va bien. Tous les otages aussi, sauf cette femme enceinte, mais les enfants sont partis chercher un médecin. Il y a eu deux coups de feu avant que vous n'entriez, vous avez vérifié que personne n'avait reçu de balles ?

-On est entrés à cause de ça. D'ailleurs, pourquoi il n'y a pas de lumière ? On n'a pas de blessés, mais deux cadavres : ceux des braqueurs, d'après leur accoutrement.

-Quoi ?!

La surprise se lisait sur le visage de Conan et celui de Haibara. Clairement –ou pas du coup, cette histoire se barrait en steak. Deux braqueurs étaient morts. Lesquels ? Conan pariait sur les deux subordonnés, mais pas à haute voix, parier sur des morts était assez glauque.

-Et le chef, vous l'avez eu ? Il s'appelle Ursus, et il était parti au fond du magasin, vous devriez aller voir ! cria presque Conan.

Takagi hocha la tête et alla voir le reste des policiers. Très vite, une équipe se forma, et se dirigea à petites foulées vers le fond (on dirait qu'ils partent faire un jogging au calme). Conan inspira et expira profondément pour évacuer tout la panique qu'il l'avait pris au ventre. Il focalisa son esprit sur ce qui venait de se passer.

 _« Ce n'était pas les policiers qui ont coupé le courant. Si c'était une coupure générale, alors ils auraient été au courant. Donc c'est Ursus. C'était prévu. Mais il ne l'avait pas dit à ses subordonnés, pour les prendre par surprise et les tuer ? Etrange, il aurait eu le temps de le faire mille fois depuis le début. Et puis, maintenant, il n'a pas pu gagner un seul yen. Faire ça lui a fait tout perdre. Ou tout gagner ? Quelque chose cloche. »_

Des médecins et une civière arrivèrent. La jeune femme enceinte fut posée dessus. Avant de partir sous le regard qui se devinait bienveillant d'Haibara, elle lui attrapa le bras.

-Comment… t'appelles tu, petite ?

-Ai Haibara.

-Ai… C'est un joli prénom. Je m'appelle Anne. Merci pour… tout ce que… tu as fait.

Haibara posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme, lui sourit, puis la laissa partir. Conan la regarda :

-Une nouvelle Ai va voir le jour, je pense.

-Non, celle-ci aura le prénom qui signifie Amour, et pas Plainte. Elle n'aura pas le début de vie raté que j'ai eu. Enfin. Tu as avancé sur l'affaire ?

Conan avait rarement entendu Haibara parler comme ça, avec autant de légèreté.

-Je tâtonne, à vrai dire.

Soudainement, les policiers qui étaient partis il y a quelques minutes revinrent en courant (toujours) et dirent :

-On n'a pas retrouvé le supposé chef de leur bande. Une fenêtre a été brisée à l'arrière du magasin. Et on a retrouvé deux corps morts dans les toilettes.

-Et alors ? Elle n'était pas surveillée ? demanda le chef de la police des braquages. Quand aux corps, je suppose que c'est ceux des assommés. Ce n'est pas très étonnant, quand on sait que les deux premiers ont aussi été tués.

-Quand on a entendu les coups de feu, tout le monde s'est retrouvé devant, chef, c'est pour ça que personne n'était à l'arrière.

Les subordonnés se turent. Ils avaient commis une erreur, certes pardonnable, mais elle avait permis à un criminel de s'échapper. Le chef soupira, puis repris le cours de sa réflexion. -Il serait parti sans son argent ? Etrange. Je veux qu'une équipe se mette à sa recherche, on bloque les issues de la ville, et on le retrouve. On a à faire à quatre meurtres en plus du braquage. Inspecteurs Takagi, Sato, c'est une bonne chose que vous soyez venus finalement.

Les deux acolytes acquiescèrent. Takagi sortit un carnet.

-Comment sont morts les deux autres hommes ? Encore avec à une arme à feu ?

-Non. On leur a tranché la gorge.

-Sordide, ajouta calmement Haibara pour elle-même.

-Les enfants, vous vous souvenez de quelque chose quand vous les avez assommés ?

Trop plongé dans ses pensées, Conan ne répondit pas à la question de Takagi. Aussi, après quelques secondes de silence, ce fut Haibara qui prit la parole :

-C'est cet Ursus qui nous a surpris quand nous électrisé le deuxième braqueur, il ne les a pas tué à ce moment. Après notre arrivée au milieu des otages, les deux autres hommes de main sont partis chercher un canapé dans la salle de direction de la boutique, puis plus personne n'a quitté la pièce des otages. La seule personne qui a eu le temps de les tuer est donc Ursus, mais ça, on le savait déjà. La seule chose que l'on ignore c'est s'il les a tué avant ou après que l'électricité est été coupée.

Les policiers regardaient la petite fille comme si elle venait d'exprimer une formule mathématique incompréhensible.

-Tu es une bonne observatrice, ma petite, lui dit gentiment un policier en s'accroupissant à sa hauteur.

-Je me suis dis que je pourrais vous rendre service en le faisant ! déclara Haibara guillerette avec une fausse joie.

-Tu l'as fait. Merci beaucoup.

Le policier se releva et tout le groupe quitta les deux enfants pour aller étudier de plus près les quatre cadavres, ou pour aller écouter les déclarations des autres otages.

-Tu vois ce n'est pas si dur d'être gentille des fois, ricana Conan.

-Un sourire et tout le monde est dans ma poche. N'est ce pas fabuleux ?

Conan et Haibara se dirigèrent dehors vers les DB. En sortant, Conan reconnu la coccinelle jaune du professeur de loin. Les policiers avaient du mettre au courant les proches des victimes une fois qu'ils étaient sortis de ce magasin de l'enfer. Le jeune détective entendit les policiers parler à nouveau de la vitre brisée, et ils s'en voulaient terriblement, mais il n'était pas satisfait de cette version de l'histoire.

Ayumi se retrouva debout au milieu de personnes beaucoup plus grandes qu'elles à l'extérieur du magasin. Tout le monde devait rester juste devant la boutique, pour examiner les moindres blessures, mêmes les plus petites.

Elle sentit une odeur désagréable chatouiller son nez. Elle râla auprès de Mitsuhiko et Genta :

-Pouah… Il y a quelqu'un qui sent la cigarette ici. Il doit vraiment beaucoup fumer pour sentir encore alors que nous sommes enfermés depuis plusieurs heures !

-Au moins trois paquets par jour ! s'écria Genta, un sourire aux lèvres.

Un éclair passa dans les yeux Mitsuhiko.

-Ayumi, tu es un génie !

-Je suis d'accord avec lui, approuva Conan qui venait juste d'apparaitre.

Haibara regarda son ami. Elle sut au sourire de ce dernier qu'il venait de résoudre toute l'enquête. C'était ce moment précis qu'elle préférait dans une enquête : celui où le petit détective affichait un sourire triomphal, qui annonçait la victoire de la vérité sur le bas monde d'où elle venait. Elle avait fini par adorer la vérité, même si elle ne la mettait pas en œuvre tout le temps.

-J'ai une mission pour vous, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, déclara Conan. Le boss ne doit plus être armé, donc vous allez dans la foule, et vous essayez de trouver celui qui sent la cigarette aussi fort. Mais vous ne vous approchez pas de lui, c'est compris ?

Les trois enfants se mirent au garde à vous devant Conan, puis se dispersèrent. Haibara le regarda, puis lui parla :

-Alors ? Qu'as-tu compris ?

-Le déroulement des évènements. Viens avec moi, allons voir Takagi.

Les deux enfants se dirigèrent vers l'inspecteur qui avait appris à les écouter. Il s'accroupit pour se mettre à leur hauteur, et leur demanda ce qu'il se passait :

-Ayumi a senti une odeur de cigarette très forte sur un ex-otage. Nous sommes enfermés depuis plusieurs heures, l'odeur de cigarette est forcément partie si quelqu'un a fumé avant d'entrer dans la boutique, ou elle aurait au moins du diminuer. Mais elle l'a sentit très nettement, donc cette personne vient de fumer. Hors ce n'était pas possible donc… la personne qui sent la cigarette est le tireur, Ursus. Il s'est caché parmi les otages.

-Je vois. Hep ! On a une indication sur le coupable, venez !

-Ce n'est pas la peine ! cria Mitsuhiko, suivit de près par ses deux acolytes. On l'a retrouvé. Il est grand, blond, il porte une veste bleue clair et il a un jean très foncé !

-Est-ce qu'il a un sac, ou quelque chose de significatif ?

-Oui, deux gourmettes en or au poignet droit, l'informa Conan. Il y a écrit « Brother » sur l'une d'entre elles.

-Allons arrêter cet Ursus.

Takagi les quitta pour aller regrouper ses collègues. Haibara se tourna vers le détective lycéen.

-Tu m'expliques la suite ?

-Il comptait tuer les quatre autres depuis le début. Il a coupé le courant, et tué les deux premiers en leur tranchant la gorge, enfin surement avant afin de voir clair, et a tué les deux autres bruyamment, pour que les policiers interviennent, ainsi, il pouvait fuir.

-Oui, mais quelqu'un aurait pu se souvenir qu'il ne faisait pas parti des otages.

-On était tous debout, c'était très dur d'évaluer le nombre d'otages qu'il y avait, et qui il y avait d'un bout à l'autre. Toute cette histoire, braquer une boutique, demander des choses impossibles… ça ne prend sens que si le but est d'attirer l'attention des policiers. Je pense qu'il attirait tous les policiers ici pendant que quelqu'un d'autre braque une bijouterie ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Pourquoi tu ne leur as rien dis ?

-Je ne peux ni affirmer ni réfuter ma théorie, il faut que cet Ursus le fasse.

-Il y a tout de même quelque chose qui cloche dans ta théorie, Kudo-kun : les banques sont fermées depuis plusieurs heures, à cette heure ci, comme les bijouteries.

-Je sais. Avec cette histoire de talkie-walkie, on sait qu'il est à environ deux rues d'ici. Mais oui ! Bien sur ! L'exposition de bijoux de Ran et Sonoko !

-Elles y sont encore ?!

-Non, il est tard, elles ont du rentrer, mais je soupçonne que cet Aquilae doit encore y être. Pour le cambrioler il a du s'y infiltrer pendant la journée et y rester une fois la nuit tombée.

-Aquilae et Ursus… drôle de choix de nom de code.

-Pourquoi des noms de code ? Ce n'est pas simplement leur prénom ?

-Aquilae veut dire aigle en latin.

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

-Tu ne me demandais pas, Kudo.

-Alors ça veut dire que… Ursus veut dire ours ?

Haibara fronça les sourcils.

-En effet.

-Quand il a eu cet Aquilae au téléphone la deuxième fois, j'ai vu qu'il portait deux gourmettes, une avec un aigle, et une autre avec un ours. Sur celle de l'aigle, il y avait écrit Brother.

-Frère. Ce sont des frères ?

-Je pense. Je te laisse prévenir les policiers, je file arrêter Aquilae.

-Bien sur que non, tu es un enfant, je te rappelle.

Conan quitta son amie en courant, sans écouter sa recommandation. Elle alla voir l'inspecteur Sato en vitesse pour lui expliquer ce qu'avait compris Conan, puis alla rejoindre le professeur dans sa beetle.

-Ai-kun ! Tu vas bien ?

-Oui je n'ai rien, mais ce n'est pas la question. Une fois de plus, il est parti sans réfléchir, il faut qu'on aille le chercher, j'ai prévenu les policiers, mais il est en danger. Vous avez ses lunettes radars ? Et une fléchette hypodermique ?

-Il y en a une paire de rechange dans la boite à gants, et pareil pour la montre. Et les détectives boys ?

-Ils sont restés là bas, leurs parents ne vont pas tarder je pense. Les policiers ont du appréhender le chef des braqueurs maintenant, et vont se mettre en route pour aller capturer son frère, mais je crains qu'ils n'arrivent trop tard. Démarrez, professeur.

Agasa démarra et la beetle partit au quart de tour.

 _Je t'en prie, Kudo-kun, ne te met pas dans une autre situation infernale._

Evidement, lui, les conseils de la chimiste, il ne les écoutait pas. Il courait vers l'exposition de bijoux où sa dulcinée était allée quelques heures plus tôt. Comme prévu, quand il arriva à l'angle de la rue, il trouva un homme qui attendait devant. Il était grand, costaud, il avait de courts cheveux noirs, et il était en train de fumer. Conan regarda à gauche et à droite, la rue était déserte. Tant mieux. Maintenant, il devait juste assez s'approcher pour pouvoir lui envoyer un ballon dans la figure. Il s'engagea dans la rue comme si de rien n'était. Il sentit le regard le l'homme. Mais qui ferais attention à un enfant ?

-Mais qu'est ce qui peut bien lui prendre autant de temps ?

-Votre frère s'est fait arrêté par les policiers, Aquilae.

-Que dis-tu ?!

-J'ai compris votre plan il y a quelques minutes, vous savez. Il était très bien pensé, d'ailleurs. Je suppose que dans votre sac se trouve les bijoux que vous avez volé à l'exposition ?

Aquilae ne bougea pas. Comment un gamin avait il pu comprendre leur plan ? Il décida de jouer le jeu.

-Tu n'as pas prévenu les policiers ?

-Si, je pense qu'ils arriveront dans cinq minutes.

-Je serais parti d'ici là, tu sais ?

-Je ne pense pas. C'est votre frère, après tout, vous allez le laisser aux mains de la loi ?

-Bien sur que non. Mais pour le moment, aller à son secours serait une chose idiote. Et oui, ce sont les bijoux que j'ai volé tout à l'heure. Si je comprends bien, c'est à cause de toi que mon frère a été arrêté ? À qui ai-je à faire ?

-Conan Edogawa. Détective.

-Tu es conscient qu'à ton âge ce n'est pas possible ? Tu es sur d'avoir cet âge ? J'ai déjà vu une chose exceptionnelle qui relevait du mystique et du trafic de vieillesse, remarque.

Conan faillit s'étrangler. _Quoi ? Il parle de l'apoptoxine ? L'organisation ? Il fait parti de l'organisation ? Je dois l'assomer, s'il peut nous donner des informations, il est très précieux !_

-La seule chose que je peux faire, c'est…

Conan gonfla un ballon avec sa ceinture, et tira dedans avant que l'homme ne puisse finir sa phrase. Mais ce dernier fut le plus rapide. Il tira dans le ballon avec un pistolet qu'il venait de sortir. Puis il tira une deuxième fois. Conan sentit comme un courant d'air qui traversa son épaule. Puis il sentit une douleur horrible qui le fit hurler. Il tomba au sol. La dernière chose à laquelle il aurait pensé, c'est que quelqu'un tire sur un enfant. Quel genre de fou le ferait ? Il tenta de se relever, et il se mit difficilement sur ses deux jambes.

-Me venger.

-Vous… vous êtes un monstre.

Conan n'était plus capable de gagner.

-Peut être bien. Oh, mais qu'est ce que j'entends ? Des sirènes de police ? Je m'en vais. Tu devrais aller te faire soigner, j'ai touché une artère. On se retrouve à l'hôpital ?

Le grand homme aux cheveux s'enfonça dans l'obscurité de la nuit en ricanant, son sac de bijoux sur l'épaule, tandis que Conan faiblissait. Une beetle jaune s'arrêta à son niveau. Une chimiste auburn accourra à ses côtés.

-Kudo ! On t'emmène à l'hôpital tout de suite !

Conan la remercia intérieurement. Il aurait tué n'importe lui ayant dit « ça va ? » « bah écoute tranquille j'ai pris une balle puis un doliprane ça va passer t'inquiète ». Il attrapa la main de la chimiste.

-Non… Pas l'hôpital.

-J'ai entendu un coup de feu, et tu es blessé à l'épaule. D'après les litres de sang qui s'écoulent, une artère a été touchée. Tu dois aller à l'hôpital.

-Je ne peux… pas.

-Bien sur que si, tu y es déjà allé sous ta forme de Conan. Il n'y aura pas de problèmes.

-A… Aquilae a dit que… qu'il m'attendrait à l'hôpital.

-On aura qu'à le dire aux policiers et ils surveilleront ta chambre ! Professeur, portez le jusqu'à la voiture.

-Non… Il a dit que… je… l'organisation…

Ce fut au tour d'Haibara de frissonner de peur. Qu'est ce que l'organisation avait à voir là dedans ? Prendre une décision. Maintenant.

-On le ramène à la maison. S'il pense que l'organisation est mêlée à tout ça, alors on doit à tout prix éviter les hôpitaux. On pourrait le protéger avec le FBI, mais pas dans cette situation d'urgence. Je m'occuperais de lui.

-Je démarre.

Alors que tous les trois s'éloignaient le cœur battant à tout rompre de cette rue dans une beetle jaune, les voitures de police arrivaient une à une, mais trop tard.


	4. Chapitre 4

Chapitre 4 : Infirmière en herbe

Le professeur installa Conan sur le canapé de son salon.

-On doit prévenir le FBI si l'organisation est mêlée au braquage, Ai-kun.

-Je sais professeur. Contactez Jodie Sterling avec son téléphone, ajouta elle en jetant un regard à Conan, pas vraiment en capacité de décider quoi que ce soit. Je vais chercher de quoi retirer la balle, mais après il devra faire un séjour à l'hôpital, et tu ne discuteras pas, c'est une réparation de ton épaule provisoire le temps que le FBI puisse te protéger.

Haibara laissa Conan allongé sur le canapé après lui avoir serré la main pour lui donner un semblant de courage tandis qu'elle allait chercher ses outils retire-balle, et de la morphine ou un médicament qui avait les mêmes effets qu'elle avait synthétisée il y a un moment de ça. Agasa, au téléphone avec la non moins énergique professeur d'anglais, expliquait ce qu'il s'était passé après le braquage. D'après les cris qui parvenaient du téléphone, Jodie avait légèrement paniqué quand elle avait appris que l'organisation pouvait très bien être après Conan Edogawa, parce qu'il avait arrêté le frère d'un de leurs membres. Elle demanda au professeur de venir rejoindre le FBI où il pourrait tout expliquer en détail, comme Haibara avait fait avec lui dans la voiture. C'était la seule personne actuellement capable d'assurer le témoignage pour le moment. Si l'organisation était mêlée à toute cette histoire, comme Aquilae l'avait laissé entendre, la police japonaise ne devait en aucun cas savoir que Conan, Haibara et Agasa étaient sur place lors de la fuite du coupable. Cela aurait mêlé la police à l'organisation, ce que voulait à tout prix éviter Conan.

Mais bon ce n'est pas dans son état qu'il allait pouvoir donner des directives, alors pour le moment, il se laissait faire, non sans râler intérieurement. Quand Haibara redescendit à l'étage, le prof lui indiqua qu'il filait rejoindre le professeur Jodie, après s'être assuré que Conan était entre de bonnes mains. Il attrapa ses clefs de voiture, et sortit en courant.

Conan regarda non sans difficulté la petite scientifique, et lui demanda, essoufflé :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Avec une pince, je vais retirer la balle qui est restée dans ton épaule. Ensuite, je regarderais avec plus de précision si tu fais une hémorragie ou pas.

-Non… Haibara… Pourquoi tu te déshabilles ?

-Ah, ça. J'ai appris à manipuler le corps humain sous ma taille adulte, alors autant que je te donne toutes tes chances. Mes mains d'enfant ne seront pas assez précises.

Elle lui enfonça une aiguille dans le bras, et y déversa un liquide.

-Une chance que je sois une ancienne criminelle biochimiste qui possède tout un tas d'équipements médicaux. Tu vas moins souffrir d'une seconde à l'autre.

-Que m'as-tu donné ?

-Un tranquillisant. Tu ne vas pas tarder à dire n'importe quoi et à sourire bêtement… ah non, ça tu le faisais déjà avec Ran.

-Tu m'as drogué ?!

Elle posa sa main sur la bouche de son ami, et son index sur sa propre bouche.

-Ne parle pas. Tu ne feras qu'empirer les choses.

Alors qu'elle se préparait pour le carnage, elle monologua :

-Ce que je vais faire va donc être de la pure expérience, de plus, ton artère sub-clavière est peut être touchée (voir à la fin). C'est bien que le professeur soit parti, je ne veux pas qu'il voit ça. Cette personne ne mérite pas de tomber aussi bas que moi, aussi je la protégerais de l'organisation autant que je le peux. Je suis déjà assez inquiète qu'il soit obligé d'aller traiter avec te petits copains. Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs, mais pour ça, il faudrait que tu sois plus prudent.

Elle posa affectueusement sa main sur le front du détective qui partait en sucette. Elle attrapa le couteau de cuisine qu'elle avait attrapé, et se trancha profondément la paume de la main sans ciller. Elle souffla un coup, puis recommença au niveau de son poignet, une entaille parallèle aux deux os qui constituaient son avant bras. L'afflux de sang était beaucoup plus important ici, et lui permettait d'avoir une échelle de comparaison entre la gravité des deux blessures. Elle grimaça pendant qu'elle se mutilait. Le temps passé à l'organisation lui avait donné une résistance à la douleur phénoménale, alors elle ne grogna même pas. Alors que le sang coulait en un large filet en dessous de sa main, elle regarda le détective et pensa « Hors de questions que tu ne meures aujourd'hui, tu as encore trop à faire et pas assez vécu. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir. »

Alors que la flaque de sang en dessous d'elle s'agrandissait et qu'elle sentait venir les premiers vertiges, elle avala un médicament. Immédiatement, son corps se réchauffa, chaque battement de cœur lui fit plus mal que le précédant. Dans quelques secondes, elle serait Shiho Miyano à nouveau. Le petit détective, bien mal en point, tourna la tête vers celle qui venait de tomber à quatre pattes et se retenait de crier en respirant comme une bête. Il eut un pincement au cœur en la voyant souffrir comme ça, et il était en même temps impressionné : lui qui était tombé dans les pommes les premières fois qu'il se transformait, Ai encaissait la douleur en silence.

Il essaya de tendre la main, mais son bras pendit juste mollement à côté du canapé. Ai serrait les dents. Plus que quelques secondes. Elle attrapa la main du détective par réflexe et lui broya les os. Puis elle relâcha la pression en soufflant quand tout son corps avait reprit sa forme d'origine. Juste en sous vêtements qu'elle avait préalablement enfilés, elle ne s'en occupa même pas, et regarda sa main droite, celle qu'elle avait entaillée avant de prendre l'antidote. Plus rien. Plus elle regarda attentivement son poignet, qui avait subit une blessure mortelle à terme. Il était encore ouvert. Elle râla, puis attrapa un bandage, et se le mit autour du poignet pour arrêter le saignement. Au moins, elle n'était plus étourdie.

-Bon. Grandir avec un médicament qui est censé restructurer ton corps en contrant celui est censé le détruire permet de guérir les petites blessures, mais pas les mortelles. Je suis désolée, Kudo-kun, tu vas devoir passer par la voie normale après avoir grandit.

-Tu sais à quel point c'est ridicule d'énoncer des théories scientifiques alors que tu portes des sous vêtements en dentelle ?

Shiho rougit jusqu'aux oreilles, puis se repris en secouant légèrement la tête. La drogue faisait enfin effet. C'était la drogue. Il était totalement drogué. Elle enfila rapidement un pull du prof qui trainait sur le fauteuil.

-Ça te donne un air coquin, ce pull trop grand.

« Ne pas lui enfoncer mon point dans la figure, ne pas lui enfoncer mon poing dans la figure. »

-Au cas où tu voudrais savoir pourquoi, je te fais grandir parce que je n'ai jamais travaillé sur l'anatomie des enfants. Sers les dents.

Elle attrapa la pince qui était posée non loin du canapé, et aspergea sa blessure de bétadine, puis la pince, et l'enfonça dans la plaie de son ami. Le sourire de Conan passa à un cri qui déchira l'air. Shiho joua de la pince jusqu'à sentir la balle. Elle essaya de l'attraper deux fois avant de la sortir, et de la déposer dans un verre.

-Pas trop mal ?

-Tu rigoles ? Je me sens libéré là.

-Les sarcasmes, c'est mon truc. Ça ne te va pas.

Elle posa sa main sur le front du détective, dont la grimace s'effaçait petit à petit, et déplaça lentement son pouce.

-Et toi, ça ne te va pas d'être agréable.

-Ce n'est pas finit, petit détective. Avale.

Elle lui fourra le médicament dans la bouche. La douleur qu'éprouvait déjà Conan s'intensifia. Il hurla tant il souffrait, et Haibara, qui s'affola sur le moment, s'assit sur le canapé. Elle essaya de le calmer en lui caressant les cheveux et en calant la tête de son blessé sur ses genoux. Malgré ses efforts, cela ne servit pas à grand-chose puisqu'il vomit l'instant d'après. La scientifique eut peur. Peur. Pas comme quand Gin lui tirait dessus. Ou quand Vermouth la menaçait. Elle avait peur parce qu'une personne qu'elle aimait était plus proche de la mort que de la vie. Quand sa sœur avait été tuée, elle croyait encore qu'elles allaient pouvoir quitter l'organisation un jour et enfin vivre leurs vies. Aujourd'hui, c'était différent. À ce moment précis de sa vie, elle eut peur de devoir affronter la mort d'un être aimé alors qu'il se tenait devant elle, en vie, et qu'elle n'avait pas pu le sauver. Cette peur égoïste qui lui tiraillait l'esprit parce qu'il y avait une chance que le détective ait vomit l'antidote ne voulut pas s'en aller. Sans l'antidote, elle n'allait pas pouvoir être aussi précise que s'il était enfant, et elle risquait de lui faire plus de mal que de bien. Quand elle ouvrit de niveau son esprit au monde, elle ne vit que Conan, qui se battait pour sa vie.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle lui essuya la bouche avec sa manche en lui chuchotant que tout irait bien et qu'il s'en sortirait. Alors que les pensées qui embrumaient son esprit étaient « Vis. Vis. Vis. Ne meure pas. Pas maintenant. Pas encore. Tu dois vivre. »

Le cœur du petit détective battit une première fois avec la douleur qui se propagea dans tout son petit corps d'enfant. Le buste de Shiho s'affaissa alors qu'elle sentait sa cage thoracique se détendre. « Il va reprendre le corps de Shinichi. » Alors qu'il hurlait à la mort depuis qu'il avait ingéré le médicament, il se calma instantanément. Shiho souffla. « C'est bien. Il est tombé dans les pommes, il ne souffrira plus. » Elle se contenta de le voir reprendre sa forme d'origine, la nature reprenant le dessus, toujours en caressant ses cheveux. Quand il se retrouva dans sa taille normale, elle attrapa une couverture et le couvrit avec jusqu'à la taille. Elle se leva en déposant la tête du détective sur le canapé avec attention, puis se mit à la hauteur de son épaule.

Elle inspecta la plaie qui les avait poussés dans leurs derniers retranchements. Le sang ne coulait plus à flot comme tout à l'heure, et la blessure avait du se soigner, où alors c'était moins grave que ce qu'elle pensait, il faut dire qu'avec tout ce stress… Mais ça ils ne le sauraient qu'en allant à l'hôpital dès le lendemain, sous la protection du FBI. Elle attrapa du fil et une aiguille et lui fit quelques points. Une fois son travail terminé, elle posa sa main sur la joue de Shinichi et lui caressa doucement la pommette avec le pouce. Elle ne faisait plus de bruit, elle écoutait juste la respiration maintenant posée du détective. Laissant glisser son index le long de la mâchoire de Shinichi un moment, elle se leva et alla s'allonger sur le canapé d'en face, exténuée.

Plus tard, elle entendit Shinichi bouger dans son sommeil, puis se réveiller. Il grogna. Shiho ne bougea absolument pas d'un pouce.

-Tu te sens comment ?

-Mal.

\- Tu vas rapetisser dans la nuit, et tu as encore de la morphine dans le sang. Tu n'es pas encore arrivé au bout.

-Super. Vraiment génial. Pour une fois que je retrouve mon corps d'adulte.

-Pauvre petit lapin.

-Sorcière.

-Bourrique.

-Morue.

-Saligaud.

-Andouille.

Shiho se leva du canapé, et Shinichi la regarda.

-À court d'idées ?

-Si tu es assez en forme pour plaisanter, très cher, alors je peux bien te laisser quelques temps. Tu ferais mieux de dormir.

-Où vas tu ? demanda t-il, comme une plainte.

-Appeler le professeur pour le rassurer, et me doucher, Kudo. Sauver ta vie fut quelque chose d'assez éprouvant physiquement. D'ailleurs, tu devrais y aller toi aussi. Je te réveillerais.

Shinichi la regarda s'en aller chercher son téléphone, et l'entendit rassurer le professeur Agasa. Il allait rentrer dans une petite heure, étant donné qu'il avait du aller assez loin pour rencontrer le professeur Jodie. Puis Shiho fila dans la salle de bain, laissant Shinichi se reposer. Elle entreprit de faire couleur de l'eau sur chaque partie de son corps afin d'effacer toute éventuelle trace de sang. Elle mit le pull du professeur dans la machine, et prépara des habits du professeur, toujours aussi grands pour elle, mais elle n'avait aucun vêtements à sa taille actuelle. Alors qu'elle était devant le miroir, se regardant sous sa version adulte, Shinichi entra dans la pièce.

-Eh ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais, pervers ?

-Ai… je… j'ai un problème… mon épaule…

L'inquiétude prit le dessus sur la gêne, et elle s'approcha de lui, une serviette autour de la taille.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-Aucune idée, mais aaaah ! Ça me fait mal !

Elle s'approcha de lui, qui s'était adossé contre le mur à côté de la porte. Elle entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise et de découvrir son épaule.

-La morphine a du être complètement évacuée de ton corps, je ne vois rien à ta blessure. Je vais aller te chercher un antidouleur.

Alors qu'elle allait quitter la pièce pour aller chercher le médicament, il lui prit la main. Elle se retourna, et posa ses deux mains sur les joues du détective :

-Hey, je vais prendre soin de toi, d'accord. Assis toi le temps que je revienne, tu dois avoir des étourdissements.

Elle quitta la salle de bain en prenant ses habits qu'elle enfila rapidement dans son labo, et remonta, elle trouva Shinichi adossé contre le mur, assis, les yeux clos serrant les dents. Elle rempli un verre d'eau au robinet, puis s'accroupi à ses côtés. Elle sourit.

-J'aurais préféré d'autres circonstances qui auraient mené à autant de proximité.

Shinichi sourit faiblement.

-Crois bien que moi aussi.

-Accroche-toi, petit détective.

Elle lui fit avaler le médicament avec le verre d'eau.

-Ça devrait faire effet assez vite. Tu devrais aller sous la douche maintenant. Ah oui, donne moi tes vêtements.

Shinichi enleva complètement sa chemise et lui tendit. Il commença à se déshabiller, la tête vaseuse et vide.

-Heu… Je vais sortir, d'accord ? Je les récupèrerais après.

Shiho sortit de la salle de bain, et s'adossa contre la porte, son cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle ferma les yeux et s'appliqua à inspirer et expirer calmement. Elle descendit dans le salon pour nettoyer le canapé comme elle pouvait. Le prof n'avait plus qu'à l'emmener dans un pressing à canapé. D'en bas elle entendit Shinichi sortir de la salle de bain et aller dans la chambre d'amis. Elle monta chercher les vêtements du détective en herbe et lança une machine. Quelques temps après, le professeur rentra, et alla se coucher aussi. Demain matin tôt, ils allaient pouvoir emmener Conan à l'hôpital.

Dans la nuit, alors que Shiho était assise devant son ordinateur –rien ne l'arrête-, elle entendit un hurlement venant de la chambre de Shinichi. Elle accouru, affolée, pensant immédiatement à l'organisation. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre d'Agasa, qui ronflait, puis passa directement à la chambre d'amis.

-Kudo ?! Que se passe t-il ?!

Elle regarda plus attentivement la chambre, ses yeux s'habituant au noir. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, et il était seul, assis sur le lit.

-J'ai juste fait un cauchemar.

Shiho ne répondit pas, son regard perdu dans les tréfonds de la chambre sombre, adossée contre le cadre de la porte.

-Gin. Encore. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux repartir, ajouta le détective.

Contre toute attente, Shiho ne partit pas, mais décroisa ses bras, et entra dans la chambre. Elle contourna le lit double, et alla s'assoir de l'autre côté du lit à côté de Shinichi, le dos adossé contre le mur, et les jambes étendues devant elle.

-Je fais des cauchemars de lui aussi.

Shinichi fut surpris d'une telle confession de la part de la chimiste.

-Alors je ne suis pas seul…

-Bien sur que non, Shinichi Kudo. Tu ne seras jamais seul tant que je serais en vie.

-Tu ne seras plus seule non plus, je te le promets.

Le silence prit place un instant dans la chambre où dormait Shinichi. Shiho tourna la tête et regarda le jeune homme.

-Tu peux dormir tranquille, je te surveille.

-Tu vas t'endormir avant moi.

Shiho bailla.

-Surement.

Elle se baissa un peu dans le lit et se cala. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait plongé dans un profond sommeil. Shinichi se réveilla une deuxième fois au milieu de la nuit, mais en silence. Il regarda la scientifique à ses côtés qui dormait profondément dans une position assez improbable, ce qui le fit rire. Il posa sa tête sur le ventre de Shiho, ce qui avait un côté réconfortant, et se rendormi à nouveau, paisible.

Artère sub-clavière : m'en voulez pas, j'aime être précise mwahaha, c'est l'artère située sous votre clavicule, l'espèce d'arrête au dessus du sternum et des côtes qui part du milieu en bas de votre cou et qui va vers l'épaule, on la sent très bien


	5. Chapitre 5

Novice64 : Merci beaucoup, c'est super gentil et trop adorable ! La suite arrive ! :D

Chapitre fünf : Apoptose, Nécrose, Autophagie

Conan marchait le long de la route, un bras en écharpe, et l'autre qui se balançait. Voilà deux jours qu'il été allé à l'hôpital, et qu'on lui avait dit qu'il allait s'en sortir. Les médecins avaient félicité la personne qui avait pris soin de lui, en l'occurrence Agasa. Du moins c'est ce qu'il avait dit, il ne pouvait pas déclarer qu'une enfant de 7 ans l'avait opéré dans son salon. Mais surtout, il ne voulait pas l'impliquer. Il lui avait promis de la protéger après tout, donc il ne pouvait la laisser trop proche de ses anciens collègues de travail un peu trop axés sur la loyauté.

Au final, Aquilae n'était pas venu le trouver ou le tuer, autant que les HEN, ce qui avait fait râler le FBI, qui au détriment de la santé d'un petit garçon espérait vraiment pouvoir en apprendre un peu plus sur l'organisation traquée depuis maintenant des années. Comme d'habitude personne ne posa de questions sur la présence d'un enfant de 7 ans au milieu d'une opération top secrète du FBI, parce que ça arrange quand même bien les auteurs.

Conan était perplexe. Est-ce qu'il avait fait une erreur de jugement devant Aquilae ? Etait-ce une erreur de sa part ? Peut être qu'il avait mal compris le sens des paroles de l'homme. Ou alors c'était quelque chose d'indépendant de sa volonté ? Il ne pouvait pas blâmer le FBI pour l'avoir mis en danger, il s'était lui-même mis en avant pour revoir Aquilae en allant dans cet hôpital volontairement. Peut être ce dernier avait-il anticipé que la chambre du garçon serait surveillée ? Surement, mais pas par le FBI. Comment aurait il pu se douter qu'un jeune garçon avait le numéro de plusieurs agents du bureau dans son téléphone ? Beaucoup trop de questions dans la tête d'un supposé enfant de 7 ans, qui haïssait une fois de plus son corps rétrécit. Chacune des rencontres avec l'organisation lui donnait un peu plus d'espoir de redevenir Shinichi Kudo un jour, et l'espoir de cette rencontre venait de s'envoler. Peut être devait il contacter Kir… Ou Bourbon. Mais sans la moindre information sur Aquilae, il n'allait rien pouvoir faire, et avec un bras en écharpe encore moins.

Le fait qu'il avait pu revoir son corps d'adulte quelques heures aurait du lui servir pour aller voir Ran, mais au lieu de ça, il s'était retrouvé coincé avec une chimiste qui se prenait pour une infirmière –ce qu'elle avait réussi haut la main, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant elle. Et s'il ne se souvenait pas clairement de toute la soirée, il gardait en mémoire le calme et la sérénité qui l'avaient envahi quand elle s'était posée à côté de lui dans ce lit. Mais bon, il aurait quand voulu aller voir sa bien aimée.

Alors qu'il ruminait tout seul dans la rue sur les hommes en noir, une voix le sortit de ses rêves :

-Bonjour, Kudo. Ta douleur te fait elle méditer sur tes actions irréfléchies ?

Conan ne répondit pas, mais ricana légèrement. Comme s'il allait s'arrêter pour si peu.

-Jusqu'à quand es tu consigné chez toi ?

-Une semaine.

-On est en train d'apprendre les additions à retenues, tu vas être perdu si tu ne reviens pas vite.

-Ciel, comment vais-je faire pour rattraper tout ce retard ?

Haibara sourit légèrement, puis continua son chemin à côté du détective. Ce dernier reprit la parole :

-Ce que tu as fait, dans la boutique, aider la jeune femme qui s'appelait Anne ?

-Oui ?

-C'était très courageux.

-Je croyais que c'était « débile » de provoquer des braqueurs ?

-Evidement que ça l'est. Mais ce que tu as fait prouve que tu fais attention aux gens autour de toi. C'est dommage que tu ne montres pas souvent cette facette de toi.

-C'est parce qu'elle n'existe pas. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire, c'est tout.

-C'est faux. Tu l'as aidé, parce que tu t'inquiétais pour elle. Tu t'inquiétais pour Anne. Ce qui veut dire que tu as vraiment un cœur tout doux et plein de chamallow sous cette apparence de glace. Ça s'est vérifié quand tu m'as soigné.

-Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir.

-J'ai des doutes là-dessus. Tu as été gentille, et je t'en remercie. Au fait, à l'hôpital, j'ai pu la voir, la petite Ai. Elle est en pleine forme, d'après ce que m'a dit sa maman.

Ai ne cacha pas son sourire, mieux, elle releva la tête pour regarder le ciel, comme s'il lui offrait la possibilité de voir plus loin que ce qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment et déclara simplement :

-Tant mieux.

Conan nota soigneusement dans un coin de sa tête la deuxième faiblesse de sa camarade après les animaux : les bébés. Surement les bébés calmes qui ne pleurent pas. Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuses, il lui demanda :

-Comment est ce qu'on a pu tomber sur un homme en noir de cette manière ?

-Louis Pasteur a dit « Le hasard ne favorise que les esprits préparés ».

-Un homme de la science comme lui qui croit au destin.

-Le destin n'existe pas, Kudo. Il faisait référence au fait que les scientifiques trouvent des réponses parce qu'ils sont scientifiques. Un avocat ne résoudra pas l'énigme mathématique du siècle.

-Si je tombe sur les HEN, c'est parce que je suis détective d'après toi ?

-Non, c'est parce que tu es décidé à les faire tomber. Donc quand tu en voies un, tu peux le reconnaitre, quand une personne lambda verrait juste quelqu'un habillé d'un noir de jais. Tu les traques, Kudo. Mais tu n'y arriveras pas si tu te fais tirer dessus tous les deux chapitres, par ailleurs.

Conan ne répondit pas, avec cette nette impression de s'être fait grondé comme un enfant.

-Le professeur t'a envoyée acheter de la nourriture ?

-Oui, il avait oublié de faire les courses et comme il faut bien que les enfants mangent ce soir, dit elle en soulevant le sac de course à hauteur du nez du blessé. Il voulait inviter les enfants à la maison après le cambriolage et a passé ses dernières nuits sur le nouveau jeu qu'il a créé. D'où le fait qu'il ait oublié de faire les courses.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver à la maison du professeur, Conan jeta un coup d'œil vers son ancienne maison, et pu apercevoir Subaru à sa fenêtre, qui venait de rejeter le rideau. Ai leva un œil vers ce dernier.

-Il n'est pas beaucoup resté chez lui ces temps ci.

-Tu le surveilles ou quoi ?

-J'ai mis des petites cameras partout chez lui.

Alors que Conan regardait Haibara avec de grands yeux, elle reprit, amusée :

-Je rigole, je l'entends partir en voiture de la maison.

Les deux enfants entrèrent dans la maison voisine de celle de Shinichi et entamèrent une soirée reposante où rien d'extraordinaire ne se passerait. Du moins l'espéraient-ils.

Un peu plus loin dans Beika, dans une certaine agence de détective, Ran était en train de faire à manger pour le soir dans la cuisine, quand on toqua à la porte.

-Papa ? Tu veux bien aller ouvrir la porte s'il te plait ? lui demanda t-elle les mains recouvertes de nourriture.

Kogoro releva la tête qu'il avait scotchée à la télé, il faut dire qu'il regardait ses cassettes de Yoko, on peut le comprendre. Il ne voulait absolument pas quitter son idole, mais l'idée de se faire gronder par Ran –entendre par ici se prendre un coup de pied dans la figure- l'entraina hors du canapé pour aller ouvrir la porte.

-Le cabinet de détective est fermé, passez demain, dit il mollement à travers la porte.

-Monsieur Mouri, c'est l'inspecteur Takagi et l'inspecteur Sato ! Nous voudrions parler à votre fille.

L'attention de Kogoro fut attirée. Ran ? Devoir voir les policiers ? Etait-ce lié au braquage d'il y a quelques jours ? Peu probable. Il tendit l'oreille, et entendant Ran encore dans la cuisine, lui dit :

-C'est l'inspecteur Takagi, je vais lui parler en privé dans mon bureau.

-Je vous amène du thé ? demanda t-elle en sortant sa tête de la cuisine un sourire aux lèvres.

-D'accord.

-J'arrive !

Elle entra dans la cuisine aussi vite qu'elle en était sortie. Le détective remit sa veste en place et déplissa sa chemise avec ses mains. Il passa la porte et indiqua aux policiers son bureau. Dedans, il alluma la lumière qui grésilla un instant, et invita les deux inspecteurs à s'assoir sur le canapé.

-Qu'est ce qui vous amène si tard ?

-Nous voulions parler à Ran d'une enquête.

-Ran est encore une enfant, et si je la laisse vous parler d'abord sans être au courant de ce qu'il se passe, Eri me tuera. En quoi est elle connectée à une enquête ?

-Cela concerne le braquage d'il y a deux jours. Comme vous le savez surement, le petit Conan nous signalé la présence d'un braqueur dans une exposition de bijoux alors que nous nous afférions à sauver les otages dans la boutique. Mais quand nous nous y sommes rendus, il n'y avait rien. Il n'y avait aucune caméra par là, alors nous n'avons aucune indication de ce qu'il s'est passé là bas, mais nous pouvons voir sur une caméra du trafic le braqueur s'en aller.

-Avez-vous pu suivre sa trace ?

-Non, il disparait à un moment, et malgré des barrages, la police n'a pas été en mesure de l'arrêter.

-Très bien, mais en quoi Ran est elle mêlée toute cette histoire, à part le fait qu'elle était dans la salle d'exposition ou je ne sais quoi. Elle a déjà témoigné, si c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes là.

-Ce n'est pas tout. Devant cette exposition, nous avons retrouvé du sang, en quantité conséquente. Les analyses sont arrivées dans la journée, et nous les avons faites revérifiées. Il s'agit du sang de Shinichi Kudo, le détective lycéen.

Mouri faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive. Du sang ? Les inspecteurs reprirent :

-En fait, sa présence expliquerait comment le petit Conan a compris toute l'histoire. Shinichi Kudo a du être mis au courant par un quelconque moyen, et a demandé aux détectives boys de faire passer le mot. Il a du se battre avec l'agresseur, et il a fini par prendre une balle, nous avons retrouvé une douille. C'est du moins l'explication la plus probable.

Ran venait d'entrer dans la pièce avec son service à thé. Elle le tenait à bout de doigts. Une simple oscillation et tout tombait au sol dans un fracas de porcelaine brisée. Kogoro se leva en vitesse et attrapa le plateau que sa fille tenait avant de le poser négligemment sur une table à côté et de la prendre dans ses bras. Au bout d'un certain temps qui pourrait paraitre long pour les personnes non concernées par ce câlin, elle se défit de ses bras protecteurs. Elle se dirigea vers le canapé, et demanda aux inspecteurs :

-Y avait il beaucoup de sang ?

-Pas assez pour que ce soit mortel.

Le buste de Ran s'affaissa brutalement.

-Mais il doit être sérieusement affaibli. Il semblerait qu'il se soit déplacé après avoir été blessé, il y a des traces de sang. Il a du s'enfuir en voiture.

Sato marqua une pause au milieu de sa tirade puis reprit :

-Est-ce qu'il t'a contacté dernièrement ?

Ran marqua sa phrase d'un mouvement de tête :

-Pas depuis une semaine.

-D'accord. Est-ce qu'il t'a parlé de quelque chose de spécial la dernière fois ?

-Non, pas vraiment. Il est coincé sur une grosse enquête depuis quelques temps, c'est pour ça qu'il ne revenait pas ici.

Les deux inspecteurs tiltèrent.

-Une grosse enquête ? Tu en sais plus ?

-Non. Il ne m'en parlait jamais…

-Très bien. Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

-Il y a plusieurs semaines.

-Tu te souviens d'un détail, ou quelque chose comme ça ?

-Non, il était comme d'habitude… Enfin, quelque chose avait changé en lui, mais en mieux. Et à chaque fois, il s'enfuyait à l'anglaise. J'ai son numéro, je peux essayer de l'appeler.

-C'est une bonne idée, nous n'avons pas pu le trouver.

Ran tapota sur son téléphone et appela Shinichi. Personne ne répondit. Sato posa sa main sur celle de la jeune fille.

-Je suis terriblement désolée, Ran.

La jeune fille passa frénétiquement sa main sur sa joue, pour effacer une larme qui roulait contre son gré sur sa joue.

-Merci.

-Si ça peut te rassurer, la voiture dans laquelle il est monté doit appartenir à un ami ou du moins un allié. Comme le braqueur est parti seul, Shinichi n'a pas été enlevé.

-Merci, inspecteur.

Les deux policiers se levèrent, et remercièrent Ran et Kogoro pour les avoir accueillis, puis quittèrent leur maison. Ran alla se coucher directement après, et Kogoro, un peu perdu, appela Eri, qui les rejoint pour la nuit.

Dehors, les inspecteurs discutaient de l'affaire en cours.

-Pauvre Ran. Elle ne voit pas son petit ami pendant des mois, et nous venons juste de lui apprendre qu'il est peut être en danger, souffla Sato.

-Comme tu lui as dit, nous savons juste qu'il a été blessé mais qu'il est surement allé chez un ami. Je suis sur qu'il va bien, tu l'as vu la dernière fois, il est plein de ressources, la rassura Takagi.

-Je l'espère. Cette histoire d'enquête qu'il menait m'inquiète. Il aurait pu se fourrer dans des problèmes. Il faudrait en parler à Maigret, il était plutôt proche de Kudo, peut être qu'il en sait un peu plus. On devrait aller voir son voisin, le professeur Agasa, il le connait très bien, comme ça on en profitera pour faire un saut dans son ancienne maison.

-On passera le voir demain. D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu Conan, lui qui fouille toujours partout. En plus, il connait bien Shinichi, on aurait pu lui poser des questions.

-Kogoro m'a di qu'il était chez le professeur Agasa. Je vais aller faire mon rapport, et toi tu devrais aller acheter à manger, on a plus rien à la maison.

-D'accord. Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi je t'aime.

Les deux inspecteurs se séparèrent, partant à cent quatre-vingts degrés l'un de l'autre. Sato releva les épaules pour cacher son cou un peu plus dans son écharpe, il commençait à faire froid à cette époque de l'année, quand quelqu'un la bouscula dans la rue. Quand elle se retourna pour voir cette personne et s'excuser, elle fronça les sourcils, se demandant si elle ne l'avait pas déjà vue.

-Est-ce que je vous connais ?

-Pas que je ne me souvienne, madame.

-Ah, je suis désolée… Bonne soirée.

Elle continua son chemin vers la boutique ouverte tard le soir.

Dans un quartier de Beika, cinq enfants dormaient à points fermés dans une grande maison. Un des enfants ouvrit les yeux lentement, comme s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Il posa sa main sur son front, et souffla. Quelle idée de manger autant avant d'aller dormir ! L'enfant se tourna vers les couchettes de ses amis. Une des quatre était vide. Il chuchota :

-Haibara ? Tu n'es pas là ?

Personne ne répondit, à part le souffle des trois autres enfants qui dormaient paisiblement. Il enleva sa couverture, et se leva. Pas un bruit dans la maison du professeur. Le petit garçon descendit dans une pièce que seule une jeune fille utilisait : son laboratoire.

-Kudo. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Haibara sans vigueur depuis son ordinateur, tout en continuant de pianoter sur ses touches.

-J'ai vraiment fait attention à ne pas faire de bruit.

-Je sais. Il y a un détecteur silencieux à l'entrée du laboratoire.

-Tu es complètement parano.

-J'en ai mis partout dans la maison.

Elle respira profondément, puis se retourna. Conan se trouvait planté devant elle.

-Que veux-tu ?

-Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je voulais voir ce que tu faisais.

-Je fais des recherches sur l'antidote, tu dois t'en douter. Pourquoi ne pouvais-tu pas dormir ?

-Mon épaule me fait mal, et j'ai trop mangé.

-Si tu veux, je peux te donner un calmant pour la douleur.

-Non je ne veux pas.

-Tu fais ton martyr.

-Ça endormirait mes capacités. Et puis on a bien vu ce que ça donnait quand tu me drogues, je ne me souviens de rien. D'ailleurs qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement avant que tu n'enlèves la balle ?

Haibara éluda carrément le sujet, les joues légèrement rosées :

-Donc tu cherches des distractions à la douleur. Je ne suis pas la meilleure distraction qui soit, tu sais. Et puis en venant te distraire, tu me distrais et tu diminues mon rendement.

-Ton rendement ? Tu n'es pas une machine, Haibara.

-C'est pourtant la raison pour laquelle je suis ici, non ? Parce que je peux te créer un antidote ? Sinon tu m'aurais envoyée en prison, n'est ce pas ?

-Quoi ? Bien sur que non !

Ai souleva un sourcil en direction du détective.

-Bon, peut être au début. Mais plus maintenant.

Il s'assit sur une chaise qu'il fit rouler à côté de celle de son amie.

-Tu peux continuer à travailler, je ne te dérangerais pas.

Elle le regarda d'un air suspicieux, et se replongea dans son travail. Conan s'était assis à l'envers sur sa chaise et avait posé son menton sur le dossier. Dans la pièce, on pouvait seulement entendre le ronronnement de l'ordinateur sur lequel travaillait la scientifique, et leurs respirations. Conan regardait attentivement son amie travailler.

-Ça ne te déranges pas que je te regarde comme ça ?

-Tout dépend à quoi tu penses au même moment.

Elle sourit, puis exprima son célèbre :

-Je rigole. À l'organisation j'étais constamment surveillée, donc non, ça ne me dérange pas. Ta présence est assez apaisante, en fait.

-Tant mieux. Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je vais aller étudier mes cellules mourir au microscope.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un trajet en siège à roulette vers son microscope.

-C'est glauque, déclara Conan.

Après avoir installé sa lame de cellules mourantes, elle se tourna vers lui :

-Tu veux jeter un œil ?

Conan s'approcha et regarda dans l'oculaire du microscope (le bout). Ai lui expliqua :

-Les trois grandes catégories de mort de cellules sont l'apoptose, la nécrose et l'autophagie. L'apoptose est normale, physiologique, elle contrebalance la prolifération cellulaire dont notre corps fait preuve au quotidien (un petit chiffre ? 50 à 70 milliard de cellules meurent par apoptose par jour). C'est ce que tu vois, c'est le phénomène que j'ai manipulé pour l'apotoxine 4869. Tout comme nos cellules meurent par apoptose, les gens sur cette planète meurent quand ils ont vécus leur vie. La nécrose est un peu ce que je t'ai amené à vivre. Une cellule déverse des produits toxiques sur celles aux alentours et enclenche leur mort. Je suis une cellule nécrotique. La dernière, l'autophagie, te correspond. C'est le renouvellement de ce qui se trouve dans la cellule, et si ce phénomène s'emballe, la cellule meurt en se digérant elle-même. Tu es trop imprudent, Kudo, et tu arriveras comme cette cellule à ton point de rupture. Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas mourir.

-De un, tu n'es pas une cellule nécrotique. Tu es plus une cellule qui sécrète tout un tas de molécules, comme une chimiste : une cellule de l'intestin. Ou encore mieux, une cellule qui permet de donner la vie. Avec tes connaissances scientifiques, ça devrait être faisable, non ? De deux, je suis un globule blanc qui élimine les microbes du corps humain. Et je suis prudent.

-Dit-il avec un bras en écharpe.

-Eh oh certains globules blancs ont des râtés, non ?

-Oui, et ils entrent en apoptose.

-Ne sois pas rabat joie. Allez viens, tu as assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Tu devrais aller dormir, et moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, puis enleva sa blouse.

-D'accord. Mais ne te pleins plus de ne pas voir Ran.


	6. Chapitre 6

Chapitre 6 : Réveils difficiles

Le lendemain matin, c'était le week end. Conan marchait tranquillement dans la rue, quand il put voir au loin dans une ruelle isolée quelqu'un au sol. Comme la personne ne bougeait absolument pas, il décida de s'approcher pour vérifier que tout allait bien, tout en armant sa montre à fléchettes difficilement avec son bras tenu dans son atèle. À quelques mètres, il reconnut l'inspecteur Takagi, et se précipita sur l'homme.

-Inspecteur ? Inspecteur !

Conan posa deux doigts au niveau de la carotide du policier. Il sentit très nettement l'onde systolique passer sous ses doigts, et fut rassuré. Takagi était attaché avec ses menottes à un poteau en fer, assis et adossé contre le mur. Il portait un bonnet, un gros manteau, aussi il n'était pas froid, malgré le temps frais. Il semblait endormi paisiblement. Conan le gifla, et ce dernier se réveilla dans un sursaut :

-Votre fleur sent très bon !

Conan haussa les sourcils. Les yeux de l'inspecteur firent un rapide tour de l'environnement dans lequel il se trouvait. Puis, il sembla reconnaitre le petit garçon :

-Conan ? Que fais tu là ? Tu n'es pas censé être chez le professeur ?

-C'est plutôt à moi de vous poser cette question. Vous allez bien ? Je viens de vous trouver ici en rentrant de chez le professeur. Vous avez vos clés de menottes ?

-Dans ma poche de droite, pourquoi ? Comment ça tu rentres de chez le professeur ?

-J'y ai passé la nuit, et je rentre. Vous êtes attaché au poteau. Vous allez bien, inspecteur ?

-Comment ça, on est le matin ?! Et qu'est ce que je fais là attaché à un poteau ?!

Takagi venait tout juste de mesurer l'ampleur ce qui lui arrivait. Il paniqua complètement en essayant de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

-Vous devriez aller au poste de police. Vous ne vous souvenez de rien ?

-J'étais allé chez les Mouri avec Sato pour une enquête, puis on est sorti, et… on s'est séparés.

-Vous n'avez pas de blessures ? Je devrais appeler l'inspecteur Sato, elle est peut être au courant de ce qui vous est arrivé.

L'inspecteur fit non de la tête tout en se tâtant le crâne, alors que Conan plaquait son téléphone contre son oreille. Personne ne répondit. Takagi, debout à présent, annonça :

-Je vais appeler Megure. Ah… mon téléphone n'a plus de batterie. Je peux t'emprunter le tien ?

Conan lui tendit son téléphone, et Takagi pianota dessus, puis le mit à son oreille.

-Allo ?

-Chef, c'est Takagi. Il semblerait que j'ai été victime d'une agression.

-Comment ça ?! Vous n'êtes pas blessé j'espère ?

-Je n'ai rien. J'étais avec Sato hier soir, et elle ne répond pas à mes appels. Je passe chez elle et je vous rejoins au poste.

-Très bien.

Takagi coupa la communication et tendit le téléphone à Conan, qui essaya de rappeler l'inspecteur Sato, vainement. Ils prirent un taxi et foncèrent chez la jeune femme, qui ne se trouvait malheureusement pas chez elle. Mais bon, comme elle n'avait pas reporté que son amant manquait à l'appel dans la soirée, il était probable qu'elle ait subit le même sort que Takagi, pour ne pas avoir signalé sa disparition. Ou pire. Mais ça, personne ne s'aventurerait à le dire.

Dans la voiture se dirigeant à toute allure dans le sens inverse de celui pour aller au commissariat, Conan engagea la conversation :

-Vous avez du être drogué.

-C'est ce que je pense. Ça expliquerait ma perte de mémoire… du GHB ?

-C'est la drogue du violeur, non ? J'en ai entendu parler à la télé ! Est-ce qu'on peut passer des tests pour la déceler ?

-C'est ce que je comptais faire. J'espère juste que rien n'est arrivé à Miwako.

-Inutile de faire des spéculations qui pourraient vous désespérer. De ce que l'on sait, vous avez été drogué, mais retrouvé vivant. Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit pareil pour l'inspecteur Sato.

-Je sais, mais…

L'inspecteur serra les points, exprimant un mélange de tristesse, de peur et de colère. Ce qui amena Conan se demander ce qu'il ressentirait si quelque chose comme ça lui arrivait. Remarque quand il avait rétrécit pour la première fois, il avait été drogué aussi, et cela lui avait enlevé sa bien aimée, d'une certaine façon. Mais son histoire finissait mal car il n'avait reçu Ran que sparodiquement, et qu'en plus maintenant il côtoyait la personne qui avait créé la drogue qu'il avait prit. C'était très paradoxal comme situation. Il ne la considérait pas comme responsable, il ne l'avait jamais fait, du moins pas pour ça. C'était Gin, celui qui devait payer. Au final, il avait remplacé la constante présence de Ran à ses côtés par celle d'Ai, Ran étant sa grande sœur sous ce corps d'enfant. Il avait trouvé quelque chose de bien dans son malheur, finalement.

Etait ce mal ? Pouvait-il se détester d'apprécier une criminelle ? En tant que détective, il s'imposait des limites nettes entre les gentils et les méchants. Pour Conan, pas de gris. Et justement, Ai était entre les deux. Tout le temps, elle le poussait à repousser les limites de sa vision étriquée du monde, elle lui fait remettre ses valeurs en question, ses croyances. Etait ce bien ou mal ? Bien ou Mal ? Surement un mélange des deux. Une coévolution entre ces deux personnes.

Ils arrivèrent au poste de police. Megure les accueillit, paniqué, mais Takagi prit la parole le premier :

-Elle n'était pas chez elle, et elle ne répond toujours pas au téléphone.

-Très bien. Nous allons localiser son téléphone, on pourrait avoir de la chance.

Takagi abaissa la tête rapidement.

-Je vais aller me faire prélever du sang pour chercher de la drogue.

-Très bien. On te tient au courant.

Takagi se mit en direction du laboratoire de la police, Conan à ses trousses.

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi Conan.

-Dites, inspecteur, vous avez dit quelque chose en vous réveillant.

-Ah bon ?

-Vous avez dit « Votre fleur sent très bon ! » Je pensais que comme vous ne saviez pas que la nuit était passée, peut être que c'est en rapport avec ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

-Certes, mais que viendrait faire une fleur dans cette histoire ?

Conan posa sa main sur son menton. _Excellente question._

-Je vais rester avec vous pour vous surveiller, inspecteur ! cria gaiement Conan avec son sourire d'enfant, alors qu'il était plutôt inquiet.

-Je… D'accord, répondit Takagi, n'ayant pas la force de lutter contre la motivation d'un enfant.

Conan accompagna Takagi se faire prélever du sang. Quand ils retournèrent voir Megure, celui-ci leur apprit qu'ils n'avaient pas été en mesure de tracer le téléphone de l'inspecteur Sato. Conan appela Ran pour lui dire qu'il allait rester au poste de police, et Mouri arriva quasiment sur le champ pour soutenir les forces de police, qui accepteraient n'importe quelle aide –tant qu'elle reste dans le cadre de la loi, bien sur. Takagi l'autorisa à rester près de lui. Il faut dire qu'il avait appris à faire confiance totalement au petit garçon bien trop éveillé pour son âge. Le jeune détective adorateur de cadavres alla faire sa déposition sur la façon dont il avait trouvé l'inspecteur.

-As-tu remarqué quoi que ce soit d'étrange ? lui demanda Megure.

-Tout était bizarre, inspecteur ! dit Conan avec sa voix innocente d'enfant.

-Merci, Conan.

Ce dernier sortit de la pièce, et entendit un inspecteur dire à Megure que les empruntes retrouvées sur les menottes étaient uniquement celles de Takagi, ce qui faisait penser qu'il avait du être menacé et s'attacher tout seul. Il n'avait aucune marque de blessure, donc personne ne l'avait assommé, et pas de marque de piqure, donc la drogue lui avait été donnée d'une manière différente. Inhalation ? Déglutition ? Ce n'était que des spéculations. Il allait falloir attendre les résultats des analyses. Donc il avait été drogué d'une manière inconnue et s'était du coup endormi tout seul, puisqu'il n'avait pas été assommé. Ou alors il avait eu une deuxième drogue ? Il existait bien des gaz pour s'endormir. Ils nageaient complètement dans le flou. À la mi-journée, ils reçurent deux appels d'une importance sans appel :

-Chef, nous avons reçu un appel pour un meurtre dans Beika ! dit Chiba en haussant le ton pour se faire entendre.

-Très bien. Toi et Shiratori y allez, je vous rejoins là bas.

-Je reste ici au cas où Miwako donnerait un signe de vie, déclara Takagi.

-Ne parlez pas de signe de vie, cela implique qu'elle l'a peut être perdu, et elle ne se laisserait pas faire comme ça, affirma Megure, sur de lui.

Quelques minutes après avoir reçu, le premier appel, un deuxième policier arriva dans la salle en courant, essoufflé.

-Je … je crois qu'on a retrouvé l'inspecteur Sato.

Takagi se figea.

-Elle est en vie, souffla le policier qui venait de se farcir tous les étages du bâtiment.

Moins de trois minutes après, Takagi et Conan avaient embarqués dans la voiture. Ils retrouvèrent des policiers devant un bâtiment qui avait l'air très vieux. D'ailleurs tout le quartier semblait tomber en ruine, et pas un chat dans les rues ne se faisait voir ou même entendre. Le bâtiment où Sato venait d'être retrouvée était un des derniers à avoir été évacué, et avec celui d'en face ils formaient une symétrie parfaite.

-Elle est au quatrième étage, encore endormie. Des enfants l'ont retrouvée en jouant dans l'immeuble. Nous avons eu de la chance, elle aurait pu y rester beaucoup plus longtemps. Elle n'était pas déshydratée, elle était juste un peu froide, mais l'immeuble n'est pas abandonné depuis longtemps, le chauffage marche encore. Nous l'avons couverte.

-Y avait il des caméras de surveillance ? demanda Takagi.

-Oui, en face. Nous avons appelé, ils vont nous envoyer les vidéos dans les heures qui suivent.

-Très bien.

-Oh, et un médecin arrive pour vérifier qu'elle n'a rien.

Conan et Takagi arrivèrent à l'étage ou Sato avait été retrouvée. C'était un étage avec aucun mur, la salle était géante, et grise. Le soleil éclairait la pièce à travers de nombreuses baies vitrées. Takagi se pencha sur le corps de la femme qu'il aimait, adossé contre un mur sous une fenêtre tout au bout de la grande pièce, qui respirait encore paisiblement. Il lui parla pour la réveiller tout en lui enlevant ses menottes, mais rien à faire. Il se tourna vers Conan, qui examinait les lieux.

-Comment m'as-tu réveillé ?

-Eheh en vous giflant, dit Conan en passant sa main derrière sa tête.

Takagi le regarda avec des grands yeux. Il souffla, et gifla Sato, qui se réveilla d'un coup en inspirant l'air comme si elle venait de passer plusieurs minutes sous l'eau. Takagi la prit immédiatement dans ses bras, tandis que Conan la regardait par-dessus l'épaule de l'homme, se demandant si elle allait bien. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et elle ne semblait rien comprendre à la situation. Quand il la relâcha, elle essaya de parler une première fois, puis se racla la gorge, et reprit :

-Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

-Il semblerait que nous ayons été attaqués la nuit dernière en quittant l'appartement de monsieur Mouri. Conan m'a retrouvé ce matin dans une rue à Beika, et toi à l'instant.

-Quoi ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, mais c'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète actuellement. Tu te sens bien ?

-Ça va je crois. Je ne me souviens pas avoir été agressée.

-Moi non plus. Conan et moi pensons que nous avons été drogués. Tu peux te mettre debout ?

Sato abaissa la tête, et se releva avec l'aide de son compagnon.

-De la drogue ?

-J'ai pensé au GHB.

-Ce n'est pas logique. Que pourrait-on faire de deux policiers drogués ? Vous seriez plus utiles réveillés et sous pression, remarqua Conan.

Takagi opina, et Sato s'agita soudainement.

-Je n'ai pas mon arme !

-Quoi ?! cria Takagi.

-Je l'avais sur moi hier soir, et je ne l'ai plus ! Vous ne l'avez pas trouvée dans le bâtiment ?

Un policier pas loin s'approcha.

-Nous avons fini de fouiller tout l'immeuble, et aucune arme à feu n'a été retrouvée.

Conan, depuis un moment à la fenêtre, cria soudainement :

-Tous à terre !


	7. Chapitre 7

Chapitre 7 : Drogue du diable

Un coup. La vitre se brisa. Les policiers se jetèrent au sol, certains crièrent. Conan, allongé au sol, relava la tête. Quelques secondes avant, il avait vu un reflet dans le bâtiment d'en face, reflet qu'il connaissait bien, et qui lui avait permis de sauver la vie de Takagi ou Sato. La vitre ne s'était pas brisée, et l'impact laissé par la balle désignait les inspecteurs qui avaient disparu dans la nuit comme cibles. Takagi cria :

-Tout le monde reste au sol ! Des blessés ?

Les policiers dans la salle répondirent qu'aucun blessé n'avait été fait. Conan ne pouvait en aucun cas partir à la poursuite de l'homme dans l'immeuble en face, pas devant tant d'adultes, policiers qui plus est. Et puis, il n'avait pas son skate sous la main. Heureusement pour lui, Sato indiqua à un autre de ses confrères :

-Envoyez un groupe en face, tout de suite !

C'est ainsi qu'une chaine de policiers aux talkie walkie se mit en place, et que les policiers en bas de l'immeuble où les enfants avaient retrouvé l'inspecteur Sato furent près à partir quelques secondes plus tard dans l'immeuble d'en face.

Une dizaine d'hommes de la loi armés jusqu'aux dents traversèrent la route alors qu'un barrage se mettait en place aux extrémités de la route.

Conan n'était pas assez grand pour être visible quand il était à quatre pattes donc il se faufila jusqu'à la sortie, tel un enfant effrayé, parce qu'il devait vraiment aller voir ce qu'il se passe, tandis que Takagi et Sato l'appelaient. Cette dernière essaya de se relever pour le poursuivre, mais elle retomba au sol. Son amant lui demanda :

-Sato ? Tu as été touchée ?

-Je ne crois pas.

Takagi regarda la jeune femme sous tous les angles, puis son visage devint pâle quand il décela une blessure au bras, au niveau de l'humérus (os entre l'épaule et le coude).

-Tu es blessée au bras ! Tu ne sens rien ?!

L'inspecteur regarda son bras où la tâche rouge commençait de plus en plus à s'étaler.

-Comment ça se fait, Takagi ? Je ne sens pas la douleur !

Sato commençait à pâlir, et soudainement se retourna et vomit. Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de la main, et se retourna vers Takagi, les larmes aux yeux :

-Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Ce dernier la prit dans ses bras, et la berça, alors que lui-même n'était pas rassuré :

-Dès qu'ils ont finis, on va aller à l'hôpital, d'accord ?

Il fit un signe aux policiers en face de lui, c'est-à-dire un peu plus éloigné de la fenêtre, cachés derrière des pilonnes pour savoir s'il pouvait bouger, mais ils n'avaient pas encore eu de nouvelles de la part des autres policiers, alors personne ne bougea d'un poil.

Conan, de son côté, avait dévalé un étage et regarda avec ses lunettes d'où pouvait venir le coup de feu, et voir s'il y avait encore quelqu'un. Personne n'était à la fenêtre, mais il remarqua que la fenêtre d'où le coup était parti avait été grande ouverte. Le tireur devait être parti juste après avoir raté son coup. Si son but était de tuer un des deux inspecteurs.

Il dévala le reste des escaliers, et ne croisa pas de policiers en chemin, ils devaient tous être partis pour l'immeuble d'en face : il faut dire qu'ils ne s'étaient pas préparé à devoir s'attaquer à un sniper. Quand Conan ouvrit la porte en métal en bas de l'immeuble, il vu au loin une moto qui quittait la rue à toute vitesse.

Le barrage ne s'était pas encore totalement mis en place, et le tireur sortit son arme à feu pour tirer sur les policiers, qui se jetèrent sur le côté pour éviter la moto et les balles. Avec son zoom, Conan put voir que la plaque de la moto avait été enlevée, et quand il tourna dans une rue, il fut surpris de voir deux personnes sur le véhicule. Bientôt, les policiers revinrent de leur escapade dans l'immeuble d'en face, Sato et Takagi en dernier. Sato fut prise en charge par les secours déjà présents, et Takagi se dirigea vers Conan, l'air en colère :

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?! Tu aurais pu te faire tuer !

Conan ne répondit pas, secoué par l'inspecteur qui s'inquiétait pour lui. Il avait l'habitude de se faire engueler parce qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait sur le terrain, mais là, cela se révélait dépendre de l'affect, et il était surpris de voir l'inspecteur en colère parce qu'il s'était mis en danger. Il prit sa tête d'enfant triste et lui dit, au bord des fausses larmes :

-Mais j'avais peur ! Je voulais juste partir d'ici !

Alors que Conan réussissait avec brio son numéro d'enfant désolé, une ambulance arriva. Takagi souffla, et dit à Conan qu'une voiture de police allait le ramener chez le professeur, parce que le détective Mouri allait surement passer la nuit au poste, et que « Ran ne doit pas être en mesure de s'occuper d'un enfant en ce moment ». Conan hocha la tête, et fronça les sourcils. Qu'était-il arrivé à Ran ? Quand il l'avait eu plus tôt dans la journée, elle semblait bien aller. Il l'appellerait dans la soirée pour en savoir plus.

Il quitta la scène où la tentative de meurtre contre l'inspecteur Sato avait failli marcher dans une voiture aux sirènes bleues et rouges. Ran ne répondit pas au téléphone quand il l'appela sur le devant de la porte de la maison, alors il entra, dépité par la journée qu'il venait de passer. Il sonna et le professeur Agasa lui ouvrit :

-Shinichi ? Que fais-tu là ?

-C'est une longue histoire, professeur. Je peux rester chez vous ce soir ?

-Bien sûr, pas de problème. Ai-kun ?

Les deux hommes purent entendre une voix qui venait indéniablement du laboratoire :

-Oui ?

-Shinichi reste ici ce soir.

-Très bien. Je monterai plus tard.

Conan ne put s'empêcher de répondre :

-Dit plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de me voir !

-C'est exact.

Conan fit mine de râler en imitant la jeune laborantine, ce qui fit rire le professeur. Ce dernier se dirigea vers le salon, le petit détective à sa suite :

-Alors, pourquoi tu dois rester ici ce soir ?

Il lui raconta toute l'histoire, parsemée de « oh » et de « ah » du professeur, qui retourna travailler une fois la journée contée, un air vaguement inquiet sur le visage. Conan s'étala sur le canapé et se mit à lire un livre policier, qu'il avait déjà lu : Etude en Rouge, de ce très cher Conan Doyle. Bien qu'avec un bras en écharpe, il galérait à mort.

Environ une heure plus tard, la chimiste monta les escaliers de son laboratoire sans grande vigueur. Elle bailla arrivée en haut, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire.

-Tu lis encore ce livre ?

Conan se releva en position assise, en tailleur.

-Il est très bien ce livre.

-Tu veux manger quelque chose de particulier ? De pas trop gras ? Le professeur doit faire attention à sa ligne.

Conan aurait juré entendre un grognement qui venait du fond de la maison. Il sourit à Haibara :

-Prépares ce que tu veux. Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Non merci, dit-elle en se dirigeant dans la cuisine, tandis que le petit-garçon-qui-avait-en-réalité- ?-ans sortait son téléphone, et son modulateur de voix, qu'il régla sur celle du détective le plus connu du Japon, Kogoro Mouri j'entends par là.

-Inspecteur Takagi ?

Soit ça passe, soit ça casse. Il pouvait très bien se trouver à côté de l'inspecteur à ce moment-là.

-Monsieur Mouri ? Pourquoi m'appelez-vous en masqué ?

-Ce doit être une erreur de manipulation, tenta de rattraper le faux Kogoro.

-Vous venez de nous quitter, pourquoi appeler maintenant ?

Mince.

-Je… je voudrais un dossier de l'affaire pour y réfléchir chez moi ce soir. Vous pouvez me l'envoyer par mail ? Et me prévenir de nouvelles ?

-C'est interdit par…

-S'il vous plait ! coupa Conan.

-Je… Très bien, abdiqua Takagi, croyant parler au meilleur détective (de tous les temps selon lui-même, mais on sait tous que c'est Sherlock le boss).

-Comment va l'inspecteur Sato ?

-Très mal. Vous pouvez imaginer qu'avec ce qui se passe… Je dois vous laisser. Bonne soirée.

Il coupa la communication. Conan regardait son téléphone d'un air dubitatif. Il l'avait presque envoyé chier ! Soit il était fatigué, soit de nouvelles informations s'étaient présentées, soit la blessure de Sato était vraiment grave.

Une minute plus tard, il reçut un mail sur la messagerie de Kogoro dont il connaissait le mot de passe, qu'il se transféra et supprima pour ne pas laisser de traces de son crime.

 _Destinataire : Kogoro Mouri_

 _Objet : Enquête en cours_

 _Enquête 1 : Disparition des inspecteurs Sato et Takagi dans la nuit du 15 novembre. (…)_

 _Enquête 2 : Meurtre commis dans Beika dans la nuit du 15 novembre, signalé dans la matinée à dix heures. Cadavre retrouvé à genoux, une balle dans la tête. Suppose une exécution entre clans. Balistique : l'arme du crime appartient à l'inspecteur Sato, arme toujours disparue. Hypothèses des gangs rejetée._

Conan faillit s'étouffer en lisant la dernière phrase. Il comprenait mieux le comportement de Takagi.

Suite du mail : _L'inspecteur Sato était à l'hôpital pour une balle reçue durant l'enquête 1 : les deux enquêtes sont liées. La blessure n'était pas grave, elle est sortie rapidement de l'hôpital et restera en garde à vue jusqu'à nouvel ordre._

 _Remarques : les inspecteurs Takagi et Sato affirment n'avoir aucun souvenir de la nuit. Quand l'inspecteur Sato a pris la balle dans l'humérus, elle affirmait ne pas sentir la douleur._

 _Tests : Les résultats sanguins n'ont rien donné. Pas de drogues dans leurs organismes, pas de blessures extérieures._

 _Nouvelles :_

 _Une caméra a filmé l'inspecteur Sato dans la nuit donnant son arme à un homme non reconnaissable. Elle ne semblait pas sous la contrainte. Après cet évènement, elle repart, et se dirige seule dans l'immeuble où elle a été retrouvée. Elle y est arrivée une heure avant que l'on ne la trouve. Elle est disculpée du meurtre de l'homme. Nommé Chigiru. Peu d'informations. A venir._

 _Parcours de l'inspecteur Takagi encore en définition. Parcours de l'arme de l'inspecteur Sato et de l'homme inconnu à définir aussi._

 _Les empreintes retrouvées sur les menottes de l'inspecteur Sato sont les siennes, comme pour celles de l'inspecteur Takagi. Ils se sont menottés tous seuls, puis se sont endormis._

Après avoir fini le mail, le cerveau de Conan marchait à cent à l'heure. Il était rassuré que Sato soit disculpée du meurtre. Toute cette histoire n'avait que peu de sens. Alors qu'il y réfléchissait, Haibara annonça que le repas était près. Le professeur Agasa râla en voyant des légumes, et se ravisa pour prendre un sourire forcé en voyant la grimace d'Ai. Après le repas, elle demanda à Conan de venir dans le laboratoire, une histoire de prélèvements.

Pendant le repas, il reçut une notification qu'il ne lut que dans le laboratoire :

 _Destinataire : Kogoro Mouri_

 _Objet : Enquête en cours - nouvelles_

 _L'homme à qui Sato a donné son arme a été identifié. C'est Azuma, un officier haut gradé dans l'armée._

Il conta toute l'histoire à la scientifique, qui posa sa première question en restant collée à son écran :

-Tu m'as bien dit que Sato a été enregistrée en train de donner son arme à un homme ? C'est étrange.

-Un haut gradé de l'armée, qui plus est. Et elle ne s'en souvient pas, c'est encore plus bizarre. Evidemment, elle pourrait mentir et s'en souvenir, mais c'est dur à croire. Et puis il y a aussi cette histoire de s'attacher avec ses propres menottes puis de s'endormir. Volontairement.

-Ils ne se souviennent vraiment de rien ?

-Rien du tout.

-Donc si je résume bien, ils ont été drogué, fait des choses bizarres alors qu'ils n'étaient pas sous la contrainte, et ne se souviennent de rien ?

-On dirait une histoire de l'homme pourpre.

-Scopolamine, déclara la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.

-Gné ?

-C'est un médicament qui à faible dose sert à traiter le mal des transports et à forte dose peut être mortel. Mais si on ajuste bien, il rend les gens réceptifs à suggestion.

-A quel point ?

Elle se retourna et déclara :

-Ils perdent toute volonté. Au point de commettre un meurtre si on leur ordonne.

-Tu crois que c'est ce qu'on leur a donné ?

-En tout cas, ça concorde. L'organisation a fait des tests avec, c'est comme ça que je la connais. On l'appelle d'ailleurs la drogue des zombies.

-Attend. Si tu donnes de la ... scopolamine à quelqu'un, tu peux lui faire faire tout ce que tu veux ?

-En principe. Mais il faut faire attention, c'est un médicament, et combiné avec d'autres, ça peut amener à une sédation complète de l'individu quasiment immédiate. Rien est poison, tout est poison, seule la dose fait que quelque chose est poison, a dit Paracelse.

-Merci, Haibara, tu viens de sauver l'inspecteur Sato définitivement !

-Ce n'est pas sûr, la drogue a peut-être été éliminée de leur organisme. On estime la prise de drogue à quelle heure ?

-Ils ont disparus des radars hier soir en sortant de chez Kogoro vers dix heures.

Haibara souleva un sourcil :

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là-bas à cette heure ?

-Aucune idée. On verra ça plus tard.

-Très bien. Tu devrais les appeler.

Conan baissa vivement la tête, et sortit son téléphone et son modulateur de voix. Il appela le commissaire Megure avec la voix de Shinichi :

-Bonsoir commissaire Megure.

-Shinichi ! Que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-Le petit Conan m'a parlé de l'enquête en cours.

-Celui là alors.

-Comment vont les inspecteurs ?

Conan entendit le commissaire soupirer à l'autre bout du combiné.

-Sato est en garde à vue pour toute la nuit et Takagi a décidé de rester avec elle.

-Faites des tests pour la scopolamine. C'est une drogue peu rependue qui ôte toute volonté à son utilisateur. Cela pourrait expliquer pourquoi ils sont menottés tous seuls.

-Comment l'as-tu appris ?

-Une scientifique que je connais qui est aussi une amie me l'a certifié.

-Tu en es sur ?

-C'est la personne la plus sure que je connaisse dans ce domaine. Ma confiance en elle est absolue.

-Peut on la rencontrer ?

-Non. Elle tient à son anonymat.

Shinichi avait été tellement catégorique que Megure ne répondit pas.

-Nous allons faire des tests. Merci Shinichi. Je ne te citerais pas non plus.

-Merci et au revoir, commissaire Megure.

Conan raccrocha le téléphone en restant bloqué quelques secondes dessus. Il quitta le laboratoire en disant à Ai de ne pas se coucher trop tard en rigolant.

Cette dernière décolla les mains de son ordinateur et s'affala dans sa chaise roulante confortable en soufflant. Elle passa sa main sur son visage. Emue. Elle avait été émue par ce qu'il avait dit. Une confiance absolue en elle. Lui avait on déjà dit ça ? Surement que sa sœur oui. Une vague de chaleur s'était emparée d'elle quand il l'avait dit, comme si elle avait été gênée.

Elle secoua la tête vigoureusement : il l'avait dit pour sa crédibilité auprès de Megure. Il ne le pensait pas. Mais ça lui faisait … plaisir ? Quelle sensation étrange.


	8. Chapitre 8

Chapitre 8 : Méli-mélo

Le lendemain matin, Conan rentra chez les Mouri. En toute petite partie parce qu'il ne voulait pas déranger plus Ai et Agasa, et surtout parce qu'il voulait absolument savoir où les policiers en étaient au niveau de l'enquête, comme il n'avait plus reçu de mail après ceux d'hier soir. Avec sa découverte par le biais de la petite chimiste, il était sûr de pouvoir résoudre cette histoire facilement. Ça avait quelque chose de bien d'avoir des amis spécialistes. Il se sentait un peu comme Sherlock et ses « irréguliers ». Bien qu'Ai soit à la fois une irrégulière et Irène Adler. L'unique amour de Sherlock Holmes, même si c'était on ne peut plus platonique. La seule femme qui est réussi à lui échapper. Ai pourrait lui échapper sans aucuns problèmes, si elle le voulait. Mais elle ne semblait pas le vouloir. Et puis, lui, son grand amour c'était Ran. Il en était sûr. Il le savait. Alors qu'il y pensait en trottant dans la rue, sa confiance s'ébranla un court instant, tellement court qu'il ne s'en rendit pas compte, mais pendant un millième de seconde, il avait douté.

Quand il arriva dans le bureau du célèbre détective, il le trouva en train de dormir sur son bureau. Mais cette fois ce n'était pas parce qu'il décuvait de sa cuite de la soirée d'avant, c'était parce qu'il avait passé sa soirée à réfléchir à l'enquête, d'après tous les papiers qu'il avait étalés sur le bureau.

Une chance unique s'offrit à Conan : il chaparda tous les documents qu'ils pouvaient et alla les lire tranquillement dans sa chambre. Enfin, tranquillement. Avec le bras en vrac, il avait dû faire trente-six aller-retours pour enfin avoir tout ce qu'il voulait.

Il nota d'ailleurs que Ran n'était pas rentrée. Il l'appela avec sa voix de Conan, et elle lui dit qu'elle était juste allée chez Sonoko pour la nuit. Il remarqua sa voix triste. Il l'appellerait en tant que Shinichi plus tard pour lui remonter le moral, qu'elle semblait avoir bas.

Il sortit la jeune fille de sa tête pour se mettre au travail. Il prendrait bien un café, mais bon, avec son corps d'enfant, il serait surexcité toute la journée après.

Apparemment, les tests à la scopolamine avaient été négatifs. Surement qu'ils avaient déjà été éliminés de l'organisme. Mais un coup de téléphone anonyme leur avait dit de tester des métabolites de la scopolamine très spécifiques qui n'étaient pas testés normalement (c'est des restes du médicament ou ils sont créés pendant le passage du médicament dans le corps). Conan resta dubitatif quelques secondes. Qui aurait pu les appeler ? En fait, de toutes évidences, c'était Haibara, la question ne se posait pas. Mais pourquoi l'avait elle fait ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Elle avait dû rester encore des heures dans le laboratoire alors qu'ils dormaient, lui et le professeur, parce qu'il n'avait rien remarqué, et pourquoi ne rien lui dire le matin même ? Il l'appellerait dans la journée. Ça commençait à faire beaucoup de personnes à appeler dans la journée.

Il reprit sa lecture. La police avait trouvé un lien entre Sato, Azuma et Takagi. Les deux inspecteurs avaient été il y a quelques mois en charge d'une enquête pour un homicide, et l'armée été intervenue à travers Azuma pour reprendre l'investigation. Ils avaient -surtout Sato on s'en doute- protesté mais cette fois-ci, la police avait été mise hors-jeu, et ils n'y pouvaient rien.

Donc la police savait que les inspecteurs avaient été drogués et Sato avait été totalement disculpée. A la fin des documents, Kogoro avait annoté que le fameux Azuma allait venir au poste ce même jour à dix heures. Et il était… neuf heures quarante. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, le réveil de Kogoro fut ce matin-là brutal. Et leur course jusqu'au fameux bâtiment ne fut pas moins agitée. Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, Megure regarda Conan en soulevant un sourcil :

-Bonjour, détective Mouri. Pourquoi avez-vous emmené Conan ?

-Ran… n'est pas là ce matin… vous savez… avec cette histoire… réussit à prononcer le non moins essoufflé détective.

-D'accord. Conan, veux-tu attendre Kogoro dans cette salle ? demanda Megure alors que Conan froissa son nez d'enfant en entendant Kogoro.

Le jeune enfant lui répondit en souriant, et d'ailleurs Megure eut cette sensation que c'était trop facile. Il demanda ce qu'avait Ran à son père, et ce dernier lui répondit le classique « c'est une histoire d'adultes » comme s'il n'en était pas un. Métaphysiquement, si. Enfin non, mais presque n'est-ce pas ?

Il partit accompagnés d'un policier dans une salle -qu'il connaissait déjà, ayant passé pas mal de temps ici. Conan s'assit en tailleur dans un fauteuil et brancha son téléphone et ses écouteurs. Il prit son petit carnet de notes. Et commença à griffonner des trucs en même temps qu'il entendait le son de ses oreillettes.

-Cette histoire s'annonce très délicate, avança Shiratori.

-Si l'armée s'en mêle, on va avoir des problèmes. L'homme qui a été tué avec l'arme de l'inspecteur Sato a été exécuté, ça ressemble plus à un règlement de comptes, souffla Megure. Mais les gangs ont été exclus.

-Et cette enquête où il serait intervenu ? C'est le seul lien qu'ils ont, non ? demanda Kogoro.

-Oui. Les inspecteurs enquêtaient sur le meurtre d'une jeune femme, déclara Shiratori en ouvrant un dossier. Aimi Hayashi. C'était un soldat aussi.

-Des similitudes avec le meurtre de notre homme ?

-Pas du tout, elle a été étranglée. Le meurtre n'a jamais été résolu, et pour cause, l'armée avait envoyé Azuma pour arrêter l'enquête. Par ailleurs, nous savons qui est notre homme assassiné. Enfin, plus ou moins.

-Comment ça ? demanda Mouri.

-Nous l'avons identifié comme étant Chiguru.

Kogoro tilta :

-Je crois avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part.

-C'est normal, il est impliqué dans des dizaines de meurtres à travers le monde, déclara Megure.

\- Des dizaines ? cria Kogoro.

-Quelqu'un a assassiné un assassin légendaire, conclue Shiratori en soufflant.

Le silence prit place dans la salle une minute. Les policiers et Kogoro commençaient à assimiler l'ampleur de toute l'histoire. Kogoro prit la parole le premier :

-Serait-ce possible que les deux meurtres soient liés ?

-C'est sûr même, reste à savoir comment. On marche sur des œufs en interrogeant quelqu'un comme Azuma, et l'armée pourrait intervenir à nouveau, lui répondit Megure, concluant la discussion.

Les deux policiers entrèrent en salle d'interrogatoire, tandis que Kogoro l'observait depuis le miroir-vitre.

-Bonjour Messieurs.

-Bonjour, répondit poliment Megure.

-Que me vaux cet honneur ?

-Nous vous avons convoqué pour une affaire de meurtre.

Azuma ne bougea pas d'un poil. Souvent, coupable ou pas, les humains avaient une réaction à cette annonce, un léger raidissement, ou alors de la panique. Mais lui, il resta de marbre. Froid, distant. Comme s'il s'en fichait. Sur un détecteur de rythme cardiaque, il n'y aura pas eu la moindre variation. Cet homme était très bien entrainé.

-De meurtre, dites-vous ? Qui est mort ? demanda-t-il.

-Nous ne connaissons pas son identité.

-Alors, puis je demander ce que je fais ici ?

-Azuma, avez-vous eu un blackout la nuit d'hier ?

-Un blackout ? J'ai arrêté l'alcool il y a bien longtemps.

Megure respira lentement, puis repris :

-Deux de nos inspecteurs ont été liés à ce meurtre. Nous avons découvert que leur implication était liée à une drogue que l'on leur a fait prendre. La scopolamine. Ça vous dit quelque chose ?

-Non.

-Elle fait perdre toute volonté à sa victime. Son cerveau devient malléable, et la victime ne se souvient de rien le temps qu'elle soit dans son organisme.

-Quelle drogue impressionnante. Je ne savais qu'une telle chose pouvait exister.

-Elle existe, et les inspecteurs Sato et Takagi en ont fait l'expérience.

-En quoi suis-je concerné ?

L'inspecteur Shiratori ouvrit son dossier, et déposa une photo devant le soldat.

-Voici une photo de vous en train de prendre l'arme de l'inspecteur Sato. On sait que vous êtes lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à ce meurtre, ne nous mentez pas.

Azuma la prit dans ses mains, et Megure lui demanda :

-Donc je répète ma question, commandant Azuma, avez-vous eut à faire à un trou de mémoire inexpliqué ces derniers jours ?

Azuma sembla réfléchir un instant, comme s'il prenait une décision.

-J'ai été testé positif à la scopolamine dans la journée d'hier. Nous pensions régler ça en interne, et ne pas mêler les inspecteurs à une enquête qui les dépasse. Désolé, mais vous ne devez pas poursuivre votre travail. Bonne journée, messieurs.

Azuma se leva, et quitta la salle. Après avoir soupiré, Shiratori et Megure rejoignirent Kogoro dans la salle d'où il pouvait les observer.

-Vous croyez qu'il sait quelque chose, chef ? demanda Shiratori.

-Oui. Je pense même qu'il a une implication personnelle dans cette histoire qui semble tourner autour de ce triste meurtre d'Aimi Hayashi.

-Si je résume : Aimi a été tuée, Sato et Takagi ont enquêté sur son meurtre, et Azuma les a arrêtés. Puis maintenant, Sato, Takagi et Azuma ont concourus au meurtre d'un assassin dont personne ne connait la vraie identité, on l'appelle Chiguru. Et s'il avait assassiné la femme ?

-Chiguru aurait assassiné Aimi Hayashi ? J'y ai bien pensé, mais on ne peut rien prouver. Ce que nous avons récupéré sur la scène de crime n'a pas permis d'identifier ce Chiguru. Mais si c'est vrai, cela a dû être fait par revanche. Mais c'était un tueur à gage, il a surement été engagé. On devrait fouiller du côté des proches d'Aimi voir ce que ça donne. Et on devrait continuer de chercher ce qu'il s'est passé une fois que le commandant a reçu l'arme à feu. On pourrait avoir de la chance et trouver la prochaine personne, sous scopolamine ou non. Même si je doute que ce soit maintenant vérifiable, tous les métabomachins ont dû disparaitre.

-Devrait on contacter la spécialiste à nouveau ? demanda Shiratori se retenant de rire.

Conan, quelques salles plus loin, eut un frisson.

-Elle a appelé d'une cabine téléphonique, on n'a aucuns moyens de la retrouver.

-Hum. C'était tout de même bizarre cette histoire de spécialiste qui nous contacte comme ça.

-Haha ! et bien en fait, c'est une amie d'un ami ! répondit Megure en se grattant l'oreille.

Shiratori et Mouri se regardèrent avec un air désabusé. L'inspecteur reprit :

-Il a dit que nous ne pouvions pas continuer l'enquête officieusement. Donc on peut au moins continuer le temps que ça devienne officiel.

\- Quand et si ça le devient, on ira voir un de ses supérieurs, parce qu'il ne peut en aucun cas mener une enquête dans laquelle il est impliqué, déclara Mouri.

Megure souleva un sourcil et lui dit :

-On dirait bien qu'Eri a déteint sur toi.

-Oui, on dirait, dit Kogoro en se ridant le front et en se demandant d'où il pouvait bien sortir des trucs comme ça.

Les trois hommes sortirent de la salle derrière le miroir, et se mirent au travail. Le petit homme qui se trouvait dans une salle d'attente se mit au travail aussi. Il avait placé un micro que lui avait donné le professeur dans le col de la chemise de Kogoro pour écouter tout ce qu'il se passait. Il laissa une oreillette à sa place, et continua à réfléchir.

Quelques heures plus tard, on trouva la personne qui avait ensuite récupéré l'arme à feu de l'inspecteur Sato -les policiers masculins étaient par ailleurs très motivés pour sortir leur collègue du pétrin, allez savoir pourquoi. On l'identifia rapidement comme faisant aussi parti de l'armée, il s'appelait Masahide. De son côté, Conan, qui commençait sérieusement à tourner en rond dans sa pièce, appela Ai :

-Allo ?

-Allo, c'est Conan.

-Oh, Kudo, que me vaut ce plaisir ?

-Pourquoi tu t'es mise en danger ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Tu as appelé la police.

-Oui, parce que j'avais oublié de te dire quelque chose.

-Mais tu imagines s'ils surveillent les lignes de la police ?!

-Ils ne m'auraient pas reconnue, j'ai une voix de fillette après tout, et en plus j'étais dans une cabine téléphonique à l'extérieur. Et les filles muent, si tu n'étais pas au courant.

-Gin t'as reconnue avec un seul de tes cheveux ! Et tu me dis qu'il ne reconnaitrait pas ta voix ? Je t'en prie. Il la reconnaitrait entre mille.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu es aussi amer ? J'ai sauvé la mise des inspecteurs. Et si tu n'es pas content à ce propos, sache que je m'en fous.

Elle lui raccrocha au nez. Conan regarda son téléphone quelques secondes avant de l'écraser dans sa main. Enfin, de l'écraser. Il a juste eu les phalanges jaunes, ne nous emballons pas. Cette fille… elle avait le don de le mettre de mauvais poil. Enfin, quoi ! Il s'inquiétait juste ! Il se massa le front entre les sourcils, puis sortit de la pièce, pour aller retrouver Mouri. Il voulait le direct de l'enquête.

Il arriva dans la salle où se trouvaient tous les inspecteurs au même moment que le fameux Masahide. Ses traits étaient très tirés, comme s'il lui manquait des semaines entières de sommeil. Ses cheveux châtains foncés pendaient sur son front, et ils étaient gras. Malgré son apparence négligée, il était alerte, et son t-shirt révélait une fine musculature. Il criait plus ou moins qu'il faisait partie de l'armée, et qu'ils n'avaient aucuns droits de l'amener ici sans l'accord de son superviseur.

-Qui est-il ? demanda Megure.

-Il s'appelle Azuma.

-Azuma est venu ici plus tôt dans la journée. Ce n'est pas lui qui va vous sortir d'ici, avança Shiratori.

Conan, qui s'était faufilé dans la salle derrière le miroir, chuchota « bluff », et faillit se faire prendre par Mouri, il faut dire qu'il était caché derrière une plante massive et qu'il était plutôt visible. Sa chance était que la salle se trouvait dans la pénombre, sans lampes éclairées. La lumière de la salle d'interrogatoire seule servait à illuminer la pièce.

-Donc, votre supérieur hiérarchique est Azuma n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui.

-C'est même grâce à lui que vous avez été engagé, à ce que je vois.

-En effet. Je lui suis éternellement reconnaissant.

-Très bien. Avez-vous fait un test à la scopolamine aussi ?

-Un test à quoi ?

-Très bien. Alors je peux savoir ce que vous avez fait de cette arme que l'on vous a donné il y a deux nuits ?

Masahide regarda attentivement la photo que l'inspecteur Shiratori lui tendait. Il marchait dans la rue, de nuit, avec l'arme de Sato à la main.

-On perd votre trace juste après ça.

-Je ne me souviens pas. Ça doit être quelqu'un d'autre.

Megure et Shiratori inclinèrent légèrement la tête. Puis ce dernier sortit une nouvelle photo. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs de jais, avec des yeux bleus souriait à l'appareil.

-Et cette femme ?

Masahide la regarda quelques secondes, comme prêt à craquer. Puis il soupira et leur dit :

-Connait pas.

Tous les policiers présents savaient maintenant deux choses : les deux meurtres étaient liés, c'était certain, et Masahide connaissait Aimi Hayashi.

-Je peux partir maintenant ?

-Nous vous rappellerons. Vous connaissez la sortie.

Megure attrapa le verre d'eau de Masahide une fois qu'il fut dehors. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre que les tests relèvent ou non son innocence.


	9. Chapitre 9

Chapitre 9 :

Alors que Masahide sortait du poste de police, il croisa en son enceinte un homme encadré par deux policiers. Ils se croisèrent séparés par une plaque de glace. A l'instant où Masahide le remarqua, il sembla marquer un arrêt dans le temps pendant lequel son cœur ralentit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Des cotillons blancs prirent place dans l'image que ces yeux lui donnaient. Il cligna des yeux avec force deux fois avant d'aspirer de l'air comme s'il avait été en apnée plusieurs minutes.

Les inspecteurs dans la salle ne remarquèrent rien. Ce moment fugace mena le soldat japonais contre la barrière de verre qui les séparaient. L'homme hagard avait le visage caché par ses longs cheveux poivre et sel qui ne laissaient apercevoir que son menton saillant. Quand il remarqua le corps de Masahide se rapprocher de lui, il tourna la tête, laissant apercevoir une iris de couleur gris foncé, et un visage usé par le temps. Malgré ces marques de fatigue, on devinait son corps athlétique et en forme. Il semblait être une ombre. Un fin sourire se dessina le long de ses lèvres. Un sourire carnassier.

Le soldat se redressa comme il pouvait alors que le sourire de l'homme disparaissait en même temps qu'il tournait dans un couloir. Il fit le tour du mur de plexiglass, laissant des traces de mains et de souffle chaud le long du trajet. Il se retrouva à moins de deux mètres derrière l'homme et lui attrapa l'épaule. Il se retourna, presque pas surpris de se faire arrêter. Les deux policiers qui l'encadraient lui demandèrent ce qu'il faisait là, sans crier, avec un calme exemplaire.

-Il… il…

-Quoi il ? Vous connaissez ce monsieur ?

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu, déclara l'homme qui venait d'arriver dans le poste de police. Je ne connais pas cet homme.

-Je vous reconnait. Je vous ai déjà vu. Qui êtes-vous ? arriva à prononcer Masahide, après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses.

-Mais je ne vois vraiment pas qui vous êtes.

-Monsieur Hayashi ? Connaissez-vous cet homme ? se mirent à demander les deux policiers, qui savaient qui était le militaire.

-Absolument pas ! Vous devez me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre !

L'homme aux yeux gris se défendait, mais sans grande vigueur, comme s'il s'en fichait. Masahide, lui, se perdait dans la contemplation de l'individu. Comment le connaissait il ? Soudain, un éclair le frappa. Il attrapa l'homme, M. Hayashi, par le col et le souleva de toute sa force de militaire. La violence de Masahide était reconnue, aussi les policiers entourant l'homme en face de lui remuèrent.

-Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, ignoble humain ?! Pourquoi je me souviens de toi sur ma moto ?!

-Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez. Lâchez-moi, dit-il en levant les mains et en tapant les épaules de l'autre homme de la paume de la main pour se dégager de l'emprise de Masahide, qui le relâcha soudainement, comme si l'étranger venait de l'écraser par sa force démentielle.

-Hé Ho ! dit un policier en haussant le ton. Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Conan ainsi que les policiers dans la salle d'interrogatoire et Kogoro juste avant lui sortirent à peu près à ce moment, attirés par les voix qui commençaient à s'élever. Le détective le plus célèbre du Japon mit un coup sur la tête de Conan, qu'il pensait en excursion au milieu du commissariat. Echauffés par la discussion envenimée entre les deux hommes, les policiers commençaient à bouger et se rapprocher de la perturbation. Megure s'avança et déclara de sa grosse voix de commissaire :

-Que vous arrive t-il ?

-Cet homme m'a agressé, entama M. Hayashi, alors que je ne le connais pas.

-C'est faux, vous me connaissez, on a été sur la même moto ! hurla Masahide en lançant un regard et un doigt accusateur. Les dernières paroles du militaire firent tilter les inspecteurs en charge de l'enquête.

-Déclinez votre identité, ordonna Shiratori.

Les épaules de l'homme s'affaissèrent. Il semblait agacé qu'on lui demande cela. Les autres inspecteurs qui l'avaient ramené ici déclarèrent :

-C'est l'homme que vous vouliez interroger, Monsieur Hayashi, les deux avaient dit ça tout en se mettant au garde à vous.

-Vous êtes le frère de Aimi Hayashi ?

-En effet, c'était ma sœur chérie, déclara-t-il en soufflant, comme s'il venait d'avouer un meurtre. Puis, dans un mouvement beaucoup trop rapide pour les policiers autour puissent le suivre, il trancha la gorge de Masahide d'un revers de la main.

Les policiers s'affolèrent, mais trop tard, l'homme était au sol, et le tueur avait toutes les armes à feu tournées vers lui. Il leva les mains, un sourire sarcastique flanqué aux lèvres. Il fit rentrer la lame de son couteau suisse dans son encoche d'un mouvement qui fit vibrer les canons des pistolets autour de lui, et le fit tomber nonchalamment au sol, avant de mettre ses mains derrière sa tête, entourés de hurlements des policiers.

À peine eut-t-il posé ses mains derrière sa nuque que des hommes le plaquèrent au sol. À côté, trois étaient en train d'appuyer sur la blessure de Masahide, de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche et de tenter de faire battre son cœur.

Non loin de là, derrière l'attroupement, Conan venait de baisser son bras, alors qu'un des policiers tombait dans les pommes dans sa trajectoire, enfin tombait de sommeil plutôt. Il avait râté d'une demi seconde Hayashi. Il n'avait en aucun cas prévu que cet homme qui venait d'arriver à la police, et qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas, allait assassiner un homme au milieu de centaines d'hommes des forces de l'ordre. Un policier l'attrapa et le tira hors du bordel monstre qu'était l'open space où ils travaillaient. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?_

 _-C'était imprévisible._

 _-J'aurais du pouvoir le prévoir, professeur._

 _-Il était complétement dément, Shinichi, tu ne peux pas prédire l'esprit d'un fou, déclara froidement Ai en regardant la lune s'élever dehors par la fenêtre. Tout comme tu ne pourras pas prévoir l'esprit de Gin, même si tu t'acharnes à le faire._

 _Conan ne lui répondit même pas, trop concentré sur ce qu'il venait de vivre._

Il a été déclaré mort quelques minutes plus tard, alors que l'assassin était conduit en cellule brutalement par les inspecteurs, un sourire toujours aux lèvres. Une heure après, alors que le corps avait été emmené par les médecins légistes et les laborantins, le détenu avait demander une sorte d'audience ou il pourrait s'expliquer.

Bien que les policiers en eussent mortellement envie, ils le firent poireauter quelques minutes dans sa cellule, seul. Puis il fut amené par des mains brutales dans une salle d'interrogatoire, alors que le commissariat pullulait dans tous les sens. Megure et Shiratori se retrouvaient dans la même pièce que tout à l'heure, mais cette fois ci en face d'un suspect dont ils étaient certains de la culpabilité. Mouri les écoutait de l'autre côté du miroir.

-Je suppose que vous souhaitez tout savoir. J'imagine que c'est encore flou, lâcha le meurtrier de façon méprisante.

-Vous avez vengé la mort de votre sœur, Aimi Hayashi. Les militaires Azuma et Masahide sont impliqués dedans, ainsi que Chiguru, cet assassin assassiné. Ce dernier doit être le meurtrier. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour jouer aux devinettes. Vous devez être très suffisant.

-Nous posons les questions ici.

Conan, avec son oreillette, mourrait d'envie de diriger cet entretien brusque, même s'il commençait à voir plutôt clair. Alors qu'il écoutait avec attention la discussion, un policier entra dans la petite salle adjacente à celle de la salle d'interrogatoire, et parla à Mouri. « On a reçu les résultats d'autopsie d'Aimi. Elle était enceinte à sa mort, mais elle n'était pas mariée ou n'avait pas de petit-ami. Elle était sur la même base que Masahide avant de mourir. »

Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient rapidement dans l'esprit de notre cher détective. Hélas, trop tard. Même si d'après ces déductions, ils allaient empêcher la mort de Azuma. Mouri transmit les informations aux inspecteurs.

-Votre sœur était enceinte quand elle a été tuée. C'est pour ça ? Vous avez voulu la venger ? dit Megure en haussant le ton.

-Ma sœur a été violée par la personne que j'ai tué à quelques mètres. Il méritait de mourir.

-Et l'inspecteur Sato ?! cria le commissaire, visiblement dans une colère noire.

-Ah, cette inspectrice. Elle a abandonné Aimi.

-C'est faux. On lui a retiré l'enquête.

-Le commanditaire du meurtre lui a retiré l'enquête. Ce haut gradé Azuma, là, a pris il y a longtemps Masahide comme pupille.

-Nous le savions. Vous êtes en train de dire qu'il a fait tuer Aimi pour protéger. C'est une très belle histoire pour justifier vos tendances de psychopathes.

L'homme en face d'eux tiqua légèrement, surpris qu'ils ne le croient pas.

-Vous ne me croyez pas.

-J'en ai vu des coupables passer ici. Vous avez tous une histoire formidable à raconter. La vôtre n'est pas plus crédible qu'une autre. Votre sœur aurait très bien pu tomber enceinte d'un ami dont nous n'avions pas connaissance, ni vous. Et se faire tuer après un vol qui aurait mal tourné. Votre esprit malade aurait pu inventer ces sornettes.

Mouri restait concentré sur ce qu'il disait. La culpabilité de cet homme, ils en étaient sur. Mais il restait encore Azuma, et la question de sa culpabilité se posait encore. Et cela allait dépendre de la suite de l'interrogatoire.

-Je n'ai rien inventé ! hurla le coupable, en bougeant les mains et en s'écorchant les poignets attachés par des menottes. J'ai un enregistrement où ce connard avoue ce qu'il a fait.

-Quand il était sous scopolamine ? La preuve doit être irréfutable, ironisa Megure.

Cette fois ci, il fut sidéré. Au temps la dernière fois, il avait eu un rictus de surprise, au temps maintenant, il avait la bouche ouverte et les sourcils levés.

-Comme avez-vous su pour la scopolamine ? Les tests ne sont jamais effectués.

-Une intuition.

-Non, affirma Azuma avec aplomb, devenu calme tout d'un coup. Cette plante n'est pas connue, elle n'est utilisée que par des mercenaires. La police n'en a jamais eu vent. Qui vous en a parlé ?

-Je pose les questions ici, le reprit Megure sèchement, bien qu'il senti le regard de Shiratori sur lui, ce dernier se posant aussi cette question : qui était l'informatrice mystère ?

-Des policiers sont en train de fouiller votre appartement, nous trouverons l'enregistrement dont vous parlez, reprit Shiratori.

-La scopolamine a agi comme un sérum de vérité. Je lui ai injecté devant la caméra et lui ai posé les questions devant cette même caméra. Ce n'est que la vérité. Vous ne pourrez qu'enfermer cette raclure d'Azuma.

Conan avait compris avant les policiers qu'il disait vrai. Tout s'imbriquait parfaitement. Les deux à moto étaient Hayashi et Masahide. Sato était censée mourir dans ce bâtiment à l'abandon, mais des enfants l'avait trouvée, alors que le tueur les surveillait. Alors il avait décidé de la tuer de manière plus rapide alors qu'il était encore encombré du dernier drogué, et qu'elle manque à Takagi autant que sa sœur lui manquait tous les jours. Tuer Masahide dans le poste de police n'était pas un acte désespéré, puisqu'il savait que Azuma allait être enfermé avec les enregistrements. Il avait réussi sa vengeance dans son esprit tordu.

Une chose resta cependant en suspens pour les policiers, son agilité à tuer Masahide sous leur nez. Le détective de l'ouest pariait que son travail devait être proche de la mort et des combats. Il avait presque avoué côtoyer des mercenaires, et il avait raison, ce poison qu'était la scopolamine était assez dangereuse pour ne pas être connue du grand public, la preuve, lui-même ne le connaissait pas, et Ai la connaissait de par l'organisation la plus noire à ce jour.

Mais comme il avait en quelques sortes disparu des écrans depuis la mort de sa sœur, on n'a pas pu retracer le moindre de son chemin, et s'il était très éloquent sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, il n'en était rien concernant les dernières années. Il avait totalement disparu du système, et était réapparu pour assassiner ceux qui en avait eu après sa sœur des années auparavant.

Et il avait eu raison. Azuma avait été arrêté dans la journée, après authentification des enregistrements. De là où il était, Conan avait pu le voir arriver dans le poste, entouré d'une dizaine de policiers en colère. Sa pupille avait fait une connerie, d'après lui, et il avait dû la régler. S'il ne semblait rien regretter, il était au moins autant fou que Hayashi.

Ce dernier avait usé de la drogue du diable pour contrôler Takagi, puis Sato, Azuma et enfin Masahide, qui avait tué Chiguru. Il refusa d'expliquer comment il avait trouvé ce dernier, pourtant existant seulement sous forme de légende urbaine. Un élément de plus qui semblait indiquer qu'Hayashi était une personne de l'ombre.

Quand il sortit de la salle d'interrogatoire après y avoir passé des heures, Conan le vit passer à son niveau. Un détail le fit presque tomber au sol. Une gourmette en or avec un lion dessus, et deux autres, avec un ours et un aigle, annotées « Brother ». Conan le rattrapa et se posa devant lui.

-Que fais un enfant ici ?

-Ta gueule, Hayashi, cracha un policier. Conan, pars d'ici.

-Vous vous faites appeler Leo par vos deux frères, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Conan en fronçant les sourcils et en souriant, ignorant complétement l'ordre du policier. Le meurtrier jeta un coup d'œil à son poignet, puis regarda Conan avec des yeux perçants en souriant.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, petit. Et félicitations pour m'avoir empêché de tuer l'inspecteur Sato, rares sont ceux qui ont réussi, surtout avec un plâtre. C'est bête que tu ais raté ton coup tout à l'heure, continua-t-il en marchant encadré.

Sur le pas de la porte, il lança au jeune détective :

-J'ai eu plusieurs noms, mais le plus récent est Sabra… que vas-tu en faire ? demanda-t-il en ricanant.

Conan serra les poings. Le sabra, il connaissait. C'était une liqueur de cacao.


End file.
